¿Cuál Es La Tragedia?
by KokoroDoki
Summary: ¿Qué será lo que habrá enojado tanto a 004? ¿Habrá tenido 002 que ver con eso? ¿O únicamente es que 004 se la ha pasado haciendo comparaciones con lo que alguna vez fue?
1. Enemigo Insaciable

* * *

En Kenya se vive una situación bastante espinosa, en donde los implicados son el Dr. Gilmore junto con los soldados Cyborg 003, 005, 007, 009 y desde luego 008.

El futuro de 001, se halla en manos de 002, 004 y 006. Nada en este mundo puede arreglar esta peliaguda situación, sólo el tiempo.

Ni los personajes, ni nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece, esto es sólo un fanfic, escrito por una admiradora de la serie.

El espacio temporal de este fanfic es cuando según fue exterminado Fantasma Negro, ósea antes de la aparición de los Dioses Griegos.

* * *

**¿Cuál Es La Tragedia?**

****

**Capítulo Uno: El Enemigo Insaciable**

En el territorio de Kenya a mitad de la sabana, una valiente expedición viajaba sobrellevando un cargamento preciado de cajones con frutas y verduras. Además de comida enlatada, costales de cereal, medicinas y enormes tanques contenedores de agua purificada. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraron en la zona selvática esta estaba colmada de profundas fosas; por lo que se volvió imposible continuar el viaje encima del jeep, obligando a toda la expedición, cruzar la arboleda a pie llevándose sobre las espaldas todo el cargamento.

-El calor de aquí es terrible- dijo 007 cansado, limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo amarillo que saco de su camisa y haciendo maromas por el enorme cajón de frutas que cargaba sobre el hombro se limpió la frente.

-Se debe a la sequía, por eso es importante que llevemos estos alimentos y los tanques de agua a esa pobre gente- menciono 008 muy entusiasmado porque la idea de ayudar a los lugareños siempre conseguía emocionarlo.

-Presiento que algo malo va a ocurrirnos- comento 005 un tanto preocupado; volteando sigilosamente a todas direcciones y llevando consigo los dos enormes contenedores de agua.

-¿A qué te refieres?.... ¿ 003 puedes percibir algo?- pregunto 009 ansioso, deteniendo abruptamente su paso para mantenerse lo más alerta posible gracias al aviso precautorio de 005.

No obstante, con la sencilla premonición de 005, basto para que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo que 009 y comenzaran a vigilar detalladamente la zona en la que se hallaban.

Siendo guiados por 008, en quien confiaban ciegamente, los Cyborg vestido con trajes de exploradores color kakis; se habían internado en una espesa selva donde los árboles eran escabrosos y enormes, con lianas que llegaban incluso al suelo confundiéndose la mayoría con las mismas raíces de los propios árboles. Su vegetación era tan tupida y aglomerada, que la maleza hubiera cubierto por completo a 006 si hubiese ido con ellos, provocando que ninguno pudiera ver más abajo de su cintura. Por lo que la alerta de que algo malo pudiera sucederles, repentinamente se transformó en alarma.

Los soldados Cyborg se quedaron en silencios durante varios segundos, sin embargo sólo podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones acelerándose. Pero poco a poco, un ejército de ranas se fue reuniendo a su alrededor, saltando de izquierda a derecha mientras algunas en el aire chocaban entre si, cayendo con dureza y perdiéndose por completo entre la maleza. No obstante las ranas más grandes, solamente los observaban fijamente.

Cómo si fuesen anfitrionas, las ranas habían sido los únicos habitantes de tan cerrada habitad que habían salido al encuentro de los poderosos Cyborg.

De pronto, las babosas, verdes y gigantesca criaturas, comenzaron a croar con locura.

-No puedo percibir nada, pero ¿No les parece extraño el comportamiento de estas ranas? Digo, no son robots ni nada de eso, pero ¿Por qué no hay más criaturas? Se suponía que también deberíamos de tropezar con monos, jabalís o murciélagos por lo menos- indico 003 un tanto angustiada.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener la calma, 003 empezó a asustarse entre tanto se llevaba la mano al oído intentado descubrir la causa de tan peculiar situación. Pero nada, de vuelta sólo podía percibir el cantar de esos anfibios.

Inevitablemente, por culpa de la incertidumbre reinante, la situación comenzó a ponerse más tensa que en un principio, ya que un número mayor de ranas se congrego ante los Cyborg y el sonido de su canto se volvía cada vez más molesto.

-Estas ranas comienzan a aterrorizarme, no entiendo que esta pasando aquí- dijo 007 desconcertado sacando su pistola y apuntando de inmediato a la primera rana que tuvo en frente.

Los demás imitaron su acción, provocando que las enormes ranas por pánico abrieran muy grande los ojos al estar siendo encañonadas.

-Pienso que nos estamos alarmando por nada- menciono 003 tratando de pensar con lucidez- ¡008! ¿Las ranas de esta región suelen ser de este tamaño?- pregunto 003 mientras abrazaba a su cuerpo el gran botiquín que cargaba.

-Existen ranas de este tamaño en el país, pero no en esta región. Esta clase de ranas no debería medir más que seis cm de largo, algo o alguien las hizo crecer notablemente- respondió 008 para que todos escucharan mientras custodiaba los costales de cereal que traía consigo.

-¿Será obra de Fantasma Negro? Ya sé que dijeron que no son más que simples ranas, pero no sabemos si Fantasma Negro también jugó con la ingeniería genética antes de desaparecer, de ser así debemos atacar primero antes que ellas lo hagan con nosotros- sugirió 007 poniéndose en posición ofensiva.

De repente, los soldados Cyborg fueron envueltos por una cálida brisa que incito a que las ranas se alocaran aún más y se volvieran histéricas.

-Definitivamente, las ranas no son nuestra amenaza- comento 005 perplejo.

-¿Qué? Entonces dinos cual es- exigió 009 tan intrigado como el resto de sus compañeros.

En tanto, 007 frívolamente estaba destripando unas cuantas ranas con el pie.

-Desconozco de lo que se trate, pero viene volando velozmente hacia nosotros- respondió 005 seriamente, dejando una breve pausa y volteándose para indicar la dirección con la punta de su dedo- ¡Justo ahí!-

-No logro ver nada, pero... ¡¿Qué es ese sonido tan ensordecedor?!- dijo alarmado 008 llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza aturdido, dejando caer lo que llevaba entre la maleza espesa.

De golpe, una concentrada y enorme nube negra los encerró sorpresivamente ocasionando que no sintieran más que punzantes dolores en sus cuerpos. Por más que gritaban no podían oírse los unos a los otros y caminar se dificulto debido a la hambrienta neblina oscura que los aislaban. Estaban siendo víctimas de un ataque aterrador en su contra y a merced de enemigos voraces. Sin tener algún otro remedio de ayudarse, que matándose los mosquitos con palmadas.

-¡¡Tenemos que hacer algo, nos están comiendo vivos!!- grito 009 sobresaltado, tratando de dirigir al equipo a un lugar donde pudieran estar a salvo

Al mismo tiempo 007 se hallaba disparando a diestra y siniestra para alejar esa plaga.

-¡¡Los mosquitos no nos seguirán abajo del sol!!- respondió 008 levantando velozmente el par de sacos para seguir a 009.

-¡¡Qué nadie suelte lo que trae consigo o tendríamos que volver!!- menciono rápidamente 005 caminando sin poder evitar aplastar a varias ranas durante su andar.

-¡¡Cómo me duelen los piquetes en el rostro, no puedo caminar así!!- grito 007 con una lágrima deslizándose - En el rostro no, soy actor....- agrego sin más remedio, que unirse a sus compañeros para ser salvado.

-¡Es cierto, lo olvidaba!- murmuro 003 asustada, abriendo ágilmente el voluminoso botiquín que llevaba para sacar un raro envase en aerosol negro con enormes letras amarillas: DDT.

De pronto 003 comenzó a rosear a todos, cubriéndose ella también.

- ¡Con esto podremos escapar!- dijo 003 sin dejar de rosear los alrededores.

Por causa del rocío proveniente de la lata, cientos de mosquitos caían muertos vertiginosamente contra la maleza, dando oportunidad a los Cyborg para que atravesarán enérgicamente la selva conservando todo el cargamento.

Gracias a su labor de equipo y valor, los soldados Cyborg lograron estar salvo de nuevo al otro lado de la sabana y como se encontraban a poca distancia de la aldea a la que se dirigían, decidieron descansar un rato para olvidarse de la horrible experiencia.

Agotados, se tiraron al suelo atrás de un enorme arbusto junto con la carga que transportaban, con el único fin de tomar aliento y escupir unos cuantos mosquitos.

-Amigos, creo que perdí una cuantas latas en la huida ¿Tengo que regresar por ellas?- pregunto 009 temeroso, notando como su caja se había roto de una esquina cuando choco contra el primer árbol.

-Desde luego que no. A menos que estuviera aquí el ansioso de 004 que ya lo conoces, estarías de vuelta siendo almorzado por ese enjambre de bichos- resuelvió 007 muy tranquilo y riéndose un poco.

-Ahora entiendo, las ranas eran gigantescas por que estaban sobrealimentadas- comento 008 reflexivamente pero sin dejar de estarse rascando un brazo, luego el otro y mas tarde simultáneamente ambos brazos- Y nosotros pensando que era obra de Fantasma Negro, definitivamente nos volvimos tan esquizofrénicos como el Dr. Gilmore-

-Si, él siempre culpaba de todo a Fantasma Negro. Es algo increíble, pero podría decirse que las ranas estaban ahí para advertirnos del peligro de esos mosquitos- dijo 009 sentado sobre la arena y frotándose enérgicamente ambas palmas de la mano.

-La naturaleza es sabia, solamente hay saber prestarle mucha atención- menciono 005 tallándose la cabeza repetidamente haciendo gestos de incomodidad.

-Eso que hiciste 003, fue muy ingenioso ¿Pero de donde sacaste este aerosol?- pregunto 007 apuntado desde el suelo al envase con el dedo lleno de ronchas.

-El Dr. Gilmore me lo dio, dijo que tal vez podríamos necesitarlo, pero hasta que fuimos atacados me di cuenta de que se trata de un insecticida- contesto 003 esforzándose por no rascarse el rostro

"¿Irá dejar cicatriz si lo hago?"- se pregunto 003 en su mente.

-No cabe duda, el Dr. Gilmore es un hombre muy sabio, préstame el envase por favor- dijo 007 cansado.

Tan pronto lo recibió 007, empezó a leer en voz alta para todos:

-Insecticida DDT, eficaz en el combate contra los mosquitos Anófeles- menciono 007 con fuerza, quedando luego intrigado- ¿Anófeles? Qué nombre tan extraño, me pregunto que querrá significar-

Se hace un breve silencio en el que los Soldados Cyborg se hallaron ocupados rascándose el cuerpo un tanto desesperados.

Inconscientemente la palabra anofeles, a 008 le parecía familiar, concluía que era algo malo, sin embargo no le dio importancia que merecía por no estar completamente seguro de ello y como no lograba recordarlo bien, se enfoco en sugerir que apresuraran el paso para entregar los víveres antes del anochecer.

-Sea lo que sea es mejor que partamos, la aldea esta a media hora de aquí y ya esta por caer la tarde- menciono 008 continuando luego de una pausa- Y no se preocupen por el regreso allá hay modo de volver con el Dr. Gilmore este mismo día. Por cierto, quiero repetirles que agradezco mucho que hayan decidido apoyarme a repartir esta comida entre las aldeas necesitadas- finalizo de decir un tanto ruborizado.

-Descuida, a nosotros nos agrada ayudar, pero es una lástima que no podamos permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo, no podemos dejar solo a 001 con 006 más de tres días- contesto 009 con su acostumbrada amabilidad.

Los demás asintieron sonrientes para aseverar el comentario de 009 y dicho todo eso, se pusieron ágilmente de pie para continuar con su camino.

Al cabo de una hora y de sentirse extrañamente debilitados...

-Tengo una duda. Si llevamos más de medio día intentado llegar a la aldea de Voi y 008 dijo que podríamos regresar este mismo día con el Dr. Gilmore ¿Quiere decir que nos trajo por la vía más corta y problemática existiendo un camino mas largo y seguro?- pregunto 007 con desconfianza.

Curiosamente, la inocente pregunta provocó que todos voltearan a ver discretamente con recelo a 008, puesto que ya llevaban caminando bajo el ardiente sol más de una hora lo que él había asegurado que sería solamente la mitad del tiempo, sintiéndose cada vez mas cansados y sedientos.

* * *

Esa misma noche, cerca de la ciudad de Taveta, el profesor Gilmore se preparaba para revisar a los soldados Cyborg contaminados, que milagrosamente habían podido regresar por si mismos manejando desde Voi pese a la fiebre, la deshidratación y los fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Por fortuna, casi a apunto de amanecer y después de varias horas de reposición de líquidos, todos ellos pudieron encontrarse recuperando sus fuerzas en cama, instalados en un pabellón reservado y dispuesto, únicamente para ellos debido a que hallaban cubiertos por cientos de puntos enrojecidos.

-Pobres de mis muchachos. Nadie esta preparado para estar en terapia intensiva- expreso el Dr. Gilmore de un modo muy conmovido descansado encima de una silla junto a 003 por ser su consentida.

-¿Porqué no estoy en una habitación a parte?- pregunto 003 con un murmuro muy sutil.

A lo que el Dr. Gilmore respondió de igual manera.

-Porque al estar todos contagiados de lo mismo y aunque la enfermedad no es viral, la clínica no quiso separarlos para no asustar al resto de sus pacientes- dijo el Dr. Gilmore- Pero descuida, ves esa cortina arriba de tu cama, antes de irme la desplegare para que tengas privacidad -agrego con una sonrisa paternalista.

Saber eso apaciguo a 003, que temía que los demás alcanzaran a verla cuando fuese atendida por las enfermeras.

En tanto, los chicos al sentirse exhaustos por culpa del regreso tan complicado y peligroso, apenas podían abrir un poco los ojos para escucharlos.

-Por favor discúlpenme, soy el causante de esto. Por mi desesperación de llevar cuanto antes algo de comer a los aldeanos los expuse a esta situación; debí haber previsto que caminábamos cerca de la habitad de millones de mosquitos infectados, aunque sinceramente no me di cuenta ni instantes después cuando nos picaron– murmuro 008 débilmente con un tono de voz que apenas era audible.

-Vamos, no te culpes. Sabemos que no fue tu intención provocarnos algún daño. Además estoy seguro que no se trata más que de un breve malestar- respondió 009 con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre y afán de tranquilizar a 008- Aparte, nos dio mucho gusto ver sus caras agradecidas, con eso valió la pena-

Sin embargo, el pesar en la cara de 008 no dejaba de reflejarse.

-Asimismo 008, recuerda que nosotros somos Soldados Cyborg y como siempre dice el pedante de 002: somos indestructibles. Que son unos mosquitos irritantes comparados con la malvada organización de Fantasma Negro cuando esta existía- dijo 007con entusiasmo, tratando de reconfortar a 008 para evitar sentirse incomodo, al mismo tiempo que recordaba el sabor de los mosquitos que se había almorzado.

Sin lograr evitarlo, 007 saboreo una horrible sensación en el paladar, que según su juicio, este le recordaba un poco a los experimentos que 006 practicaba con ellos.

Pero fue 005 quien se aventuró a preguntar lo que todos tenían ganas de consultar pero que por temor o consideración no se habían atrevido.

-Dr. Gilmore ¿Qué tan grave estamos?- pregunto 005 con suavidad.

-Me da mucho gusto que lo preguntes 005. Apenas iba a decírselos en cuanto entre en el pabellón- menciono el Dr. Gilmore emocionado y tras una corta pausa agrego con énfasis- Mis queridos chicos, presten mucha atención; todos ustedes no tienen más que un grave cuadro de "plasmodium falciparum", causante de la malaria trópica que es capaz de causar la muerte varias horas después de la aparición de los primeros síntomas y la cual se trasmite por medio de los mosquitos anofeles que descargan peligrosos parásitos con cada picadura- respondio en voz alta para todos.

Al quedar todos boquiabiertos y con el rostro azulado por la impresión, un silencio mortecino embargo la estancia.

-Pero descuiden, si fuesen humanos normales y debido al sinnúmero de piquetes que recibieron desde cuando estarían muertos. Pero al ser Soldados Cyborg, calculo que estarán enfermos a lo mucho cuatro días y desde luego que con síntomas primarios por lo que nunca estarán expuestos a ningún peligro. Ya verán que todo saldrá bien, no se trata mas que de dormir bastante, tomar muchos líquidos y soportar las dos docenas de inyecciones de quinina que le corresponderá a cada uno. Así que; nos quedaremos en Kenya mas allá del fin de semana que teníamos programado- comento el Dr. Gilmore dejando su asiento con la intención de salir del pabellón para dejarlos descansar.

A pesar de escuchar tan irremediables palabras, 003 externo su preocupación enfrente todos.

-Espere Dr. Gilmore, yo opinó que no podemos permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo, 001 y 006 se encuentran solos en Japón y ni tan solo creo que 006 este dedicándose en este preciso instante en el cuidado completo de 001- menciono 003 con voz apagada, sujetando en su frente un paño de agua fría cuando cuidadosamente se incorporó para sentarse en su cama.

Al oír esto, lo demás se quedaron callados, reconociendo que para 006 su querido restaurante no era menos que el equivalente a un hijo único. De pronto 009 ideo un plan que conseguiría rápidamente recobrar la calma de 003.

-Dr. Gilmore ¿Qué tal si molestamos a 004 pidiéndole de favor que se encargue de cuidar a 001? Será sólo durante el tiempo que tardamos en recuperarnos. Además no creo que le disguste si hacemos de su conocimiento nuestra condición y sí usted es quién se lo pide, estoy seguro que no podrá negarse- opino 009 sonriendo levemente e incorporándose con lentitud para notar la expresión de 003 ante su sugerencia.

Tanto deseaba 009 conseguir que 003 pudiera descansar tranquila y relajada, que no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que meter a 004 en el problema, pese a que en cada ocasión le incomodaba aún más, como éste último se podía pasar la vida criticándolo delante de cualquiera sin muchos escrúpulos.

Sumergido en sus ideas mientras esperaba la respuesta del Dr. Gilmore, 009 recordaba aquel funesto día en el 004 lo había orillado a comer su ración de avena con salsa de soya, reflexionando que de ahí en adelante el comportamiento de 004 con él, no era más que el de desacreditarlo ante 003 sin mucha discreción.

-Pero ¿Estará bien dejarle a él solo el cuidado de un bebé? No creo que este acostumbrado a tratar con niños pequeños, de hecho ¿Acostumbra a familiarizarse con nosotros? Últimamente se ha distanciado mucho- señalo 007con seguridad, al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba la barbilla llena de piquetes.

-¡Vamos! 004 es un buen sujeto además nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones sin siquiera dudarlo, lo que sucede es que no se han dado la oportunidad de tratarlo fuera del combate; es reservado la verdad y hasta distante también, pero sabrá manejar bien la situación como de costumbre, es permisible confiarle a 001, hagásmolo- replico 003 pensado en lo mejor para 001 y de paso, tratando a encubiertas de evitar que por el suelo arrastraran la imagen de su exnovio secreto.

-Es cierto, 009 y 003 tiene razón. Es mejor que 004 se hago cargo de 001, en vez del impaciente de 002 que sería nuestra segunda opción- menciono 005 asombrando a todos, debido a que su comentario desbordaba sabiduría.

Por lo que tras oír distintas conclusiones, solamente se escucho un si (005), es verdad (008), desde luego (007), hagámoslo (003) ¿Por qué no? (009). Únicamente el Dr. Gilmore se había reservado su opinión.

-¿Qué opina Dr. Gilmore, le pedirá a 004 este favor?- cuestiono 003 muy interesada ocasionando que 009 pusiera mucha atención a sus gestos.

Por lo que 003 resolvió por hacerse la distraída ante este hecho, valiéndose de alisar la sabana que la cubría. Sabía de antemano que 009 era muy curioso de sus reacciones cuando de hablar sobre 004 se trataba.

"Después de todo el de la idea fue Joe y no yo, espero me quite pronto los ojos de encima"- pensó 003 sin voltear a verlo, ahora haciendo ademanes de que estaba alejando el polvo.

Repentinamente, el Dr. Gilmore externo su juicio con escasa humildad.

-No quiero sonar presuntuoso pero, yo estuve analizándolo detalladamente en tanto se quedaron inconscientes toda la noche y confieso que todos concordamos- dijo con el menor menoscabo- Bien, ahora dedíquense únicamente a descansar; que yo me encargo de hablar con 004-

"Lo siento 002 pero no era una difícil decisión"- repaso fugazmente el Dr. Gilmore con algo de pesadez.

Oír ahora tan alentadoras palabras, hicieron que una cara de tranquilidad aflorará en 003, quien se recostó de nuevo para dormir un poco. Los demás hicieron por lo mismo, relajarse para recuperar cuantos antes sus fuerzas y poder abandonar así la clínica cuanto antes.

-Bueno, nos veremos luego, tengo que ir a hacer esa llamada- menciono atentamente el Dr. Gilmore.

Al tiempo que meditaba:

"Sirve que de paso escapo del médico que los atiende, me ataca con toda clases de preguntas, es insoportable".

- Por cierto chicos, si les hacen preguntas comprometedoras sobre por que no están con un pie sobre la cama y el otro metido en una tumba, háganse los desentendidos y finjan dormirse. Yo vendré después a atenderlos- finalizo el Dr. Gilmore saliendo a toda prisa del lugar después de haber cerrado la cortina que rodeaba la cama de 003.

De repente, desde afuera se oyó un grito del Dr. Gilmore:

¡¡Por su bien dejen en paz sus ronchas, que les dará más comezón y así nunca van a descansar!!!

Con lo que repentinamente los poderoso Cyborg cesaron de rascarse para dormirse de una buena vez.

Continuará......

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo corregido y aumentado. Aunque la trama no cambia.

Bueno, lo que sigue no lo he cambiado, ni pensé en hacerlo:

Espero les haya agradado por que ya estoy haciendo la segunda parte, sería un desperdicio de lo contrario.

¿Se imaginaban a los poderosos Cyborg en cama por malaria? Yo si lo pensé ¬¬. Necesito hacerme estudios. Jo,Jo,Jo.....

¿Qué Joe no sabe por que las criticas frecuentes de Albert? ¿Qué no da con razón? Es un chico inocente, por eso es tan apreciado.

Aprovecho para agradecer públicamente a Guerrera Lunar por sus apreciaciones, se nota que es una experta en la materia -

Hasta pronto.


	2. Niñera Importada

No hay nada mejor que desear con toda el alma estar tranquilo todo el día en tu propia casa y que alguien te llame indicándote que tienes el deber de atravesar medio mundo para cuidar de un bebé.

Y sólo por que no estuviste en el momento en que todos opinaron y decidieron por ti.

Ni los personajes, ni nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece, esto es sólo un fanfic, que pretende divertir un poco.

El espacio temporal de este fanfic es cuando según fue exterminado Fantasma Negro, ósea antes de la aparición de los Dioses Griegos.

* * *

****

**¿Cuál Es La Tragedia?**

****

****

**Capítulo Dos: Niñera Importada**

****

****

La vivienda se encontraba casi deshabitada. El polvo se había acumulado en las ventanas y por debajo de la puerta, ensuciando el piso y haciéndola ver una morada sin vida, sin calor; inclusive una pequeña araña se había divertido construyendo un hogar más alegre en un simple rincón del dormitorio, durante la ausencia del inquilino. Pero, mantener la casa limpia, era una preocupación que por el momento no le interesaba al soldado Cyborg 004, que ignorante al presumido arácnido, por fin se acostó para dormir

Debido a su empleo de chofer, desde hacía dos días que había salido de Berlín para hacer una entrega hasta Frankfurt y estando allá, le surgió la oportunidad de traer otro cargamento aun más grande de regreso. Pese a que no contaba con los ánimos por que tendría que manejar toda la noche para efectuar la entrega puntualmente, 004 pensó que no le vendría a mal esa paga extra; de todas formas ya estoy aquí, contestó al supervisor de la compañía.

-Esto fue más agotador de lo que había imaginado. Fueron casi tres días sin descanso- murmuro débilmente 004 mientras cerraba los hinchados ojos y dejando hundir lentamente su rostro sobre la almohada.

El cuerpo le pesaba tanto que siquiera hizo por cubrirse con una sábana y mucho menos por cambiarse de atuendo. Desde que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, había comenzado a desvestirse, tirando su ropa al suelo durante el trayecto, yéndose a la cama con apenas el pantalón desabrochado.

Cuando por fin estaba punto de perder la conciencia sumergido en su cansancio...

¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!

La mirada de 004 se abrió sobresaltada vislumbrando únicamente una pantalla blanca, en tanto el corazón le palpitaba con vehemencia, convirtiéndose en un sonido estridente.

¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!! ¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Un ruido más y vuelo el teléfono en pedazos!- grito 004 malhumorado, sentándose de un golpe sobre las sábanas y arrojando inconscientemente su almohada hasta el otro lado de la alcoba.

Pero seguir oyendo el timbrar del teléfono perforando en su cerebro, 004 dió un largo suspiro tratando de recuperar la cordura.

¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!

Extendió su brazo izquierdo por debajo de la cama, alcanzó el teléfono y encimándolo sobre su mesita de noche, fastidiado iba descolgarlo.

¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!

A pesar del bullicioso sonido de la campana del teléfono, el semblante de 004 debido al hastío, al cansancio y al desvelo bien claro podía describirse; no tenía deseos de apresurarse para responderle a nadie.

-¿Diga?- dijo 004 sin mucho ánimo recargándose en la cabecera de su cama, al tiempo que se tallaba un poco los irritados ojos para mantenerse despierto.

Pero del otro lado, la voz se emitía muy tenue aunque reconocible.

-Habla el Dr. Gilmore; me da mucho gusto escucharte de nuevo 004, ha pasado algo de tiempo- contesto amablemente el Dr. Gilmore y saludando entusiasmado al Cyborg, permitiendo luego una breve pausa.

-Igualmente- respondió 004 con nada de energía, dando después un gran bostezo.

A través del tiempo y gracias a la experiencia, 004 sabía de antemano que las llamadas del Dr. Gilmore, no significaban más que peticiones. Por lo que no se sintió de humor para prolongar una conversación y mucho menos, en la condición tan desvalida que se encontraba.

-Lamentablemente te llamo para pedirte un grandísimo favor...- menciono el Dr. Gilmore algo preocupado; provocando sin saber, que 004 hiciera del otro lado de la línea una grotesca cara a causa del descontento.

Sin más remedio, porque sabía que lo que fuesen a pedirle, no sabría como negarse, 004 imploro con fervor para sus adentros:

"¡Si se trata de una misión por los cielos que sea en Alemania, o al menos en Europa, de este lado del mundo!"

-Nosotros, a excepción de 006 y 001 que se hallan en Tokio, nos encontramos en Kenya- comento el Dr. Gilmore sonando muy angustiado- Y desafortunadamente los chicos están hospitalizados en este momento-

Pese a oír noticias tan críticas, 004 no pudo sentirse solidario en ese preciso instante. De una forma a otra, sintió como sus esperanzas se vaporizaban y cabizbajo se dejo caer contra la cama.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?- pregunto 004 tratando se sonar afectado por la noticia, mientras presentía que seria sacado abruptamente de su merecido descanso.

-Lamentablemente, 003, 005, 007, 008 y 009 transitaron a través de una selva dominada por una clase de mosquitos muy peligrosa- respondió acongojado el Dr. Gilmore, sin embargo sorprendido por la actitud que 004 demostraba en la línea, ya que éste siempre solía ser muy negativo.

"No cabe duda, el muchacho se muestra afectado por la situación de sus amigos. Tratare de no preocuparlo de más ¡Por Dios que 003 tenía razón! Es un buen sujeto"- pensó el Dr. Gilmore llevándose una mano al corazón.

- Con que mosquitos- replico 004 con acento escéptico recargando el brazo izquierdo atrás de su cabeza a falta de almohada.

En su mente, 004 únicamente pudo creer que sus compañeros estaban padeciendo alguna grave enfermedad, puesto que de lo contrario, en ese momento él no estaría hablando con el Dr. Gilmore por larga distancia. Así que, rápidamente repaso en su memoria una lista de enfermedades delicadas transmitidas por insectos, concluyendo de inmediato, el tipo de bicho causante de todo.

-E imagino que fueron picados por mosquitos del tipo Anófeles. O ¿Me equivoco Dr. Gilmore?- pregunto 004 exagerando su preocupación, después de suponerse que sus compañeros solían ser algo descuidados.

- Si, desgraciadamente eso paso- respondió el Dr. Gilmore tratando de no oírse muy lastimero debido a que temía que la moral de 004 se fuese al suelo, como motivo de no medir bien la emotividad de sus palabras- Desgraciadamente, la dosis de parásitos que recibieron fue muy alta debido a que...

- Los picaron repetidamente ¿No es verdad?- cuestiono 004 con brevedad demostrando una ligera sonrisa, mientras fijamente contemplaba el techo descubriendo una enorme telaraña en el rincón.

-Exactamente fue lo que ocurrió. Causando que a todos les...

-Les diera malaria- interrumpió 004 tapando el auricular mientras disfrutaba una instantánea aunque extraña gracia.

Ante la actitud tajante de 004, el Dr. Gilmore empezó impacientarse por las continuas interrupciones, pero quedándose luego sorprendido de que 004 fuese capaz de deducir la charla con tanta facilidad.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto sino estabas presente? Mmm... Bueno eso no tiene importancia. En efecto 004, ahora padecen Plasmodium Falciparum- menciono el Dr. Gilmore estrechando con fuerza el auricular para que no se le cayese al suelo

- ¡Pero esto es inconcebible! ¡¿No pudieron enfermarse de otra cosa?! ¡Habiendo cuatro clases de paludismo en África, tenían que padecer la más grave!- dijo 004 un tanto exaltado, cuando de repente, comenzó a reírse por lo absurdo de su comentario.

Sin poderse contener, a causa de imaginarse que el dichoso favor tenían que ver con los que no estaban enfermos como 001 y 006. Inevitablemente 004 se revolcaba de la risa sin ninguna consideración dejando en la línea al Dr. Gilmore. Después de todo:

"¿Para que otra cosa me llamarían? Yo no soy médico- pensó 004 con sequedad entre carcajada y carcajada– Dudo que sólo sea para informarme de su estado, ellos no son tan así. Sólo falta que tenga que abordar un avión para ir a cambiarle los pañales a 001"

- ¡004 por favor ya no te burles! Es una situación delicada y necesitamos urgentemente tu ayuda- replico el Dr. Gilmore ligeramente enfadado y mirándose los pies luego de oír la escandalosa risa de 004.

- Esta bien y disculpe Dr. Gilmore, es que estoy algo nervioso por que no he dormido bien, pero dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra 003?- pregunto 004 recobrando la serenidad y sintiéndose un poco apenado por no preguntar cuanto antes por ella.

-Estable, al ser mujer su sistema inmunológico es más fuerte y la pasará mejor que el resto- respondió el Dr. Gilmore sintiéndose aún algo sobrecogido por la actitud anterior de 004.

"Pero que áspero puede ser este chico, de nuevo sigo sin entender por que 003 se empeña en justificarlo" – pensó el Dr. Gilmore retomando su anterior opinión sobre 004.

-Que alivio- expreso 004desahogado, notando como un manto de tibieza lo cubría.

Pero ordinariamente, 004 fue sacado con brusquedad de sus pensamientos por la constancia del Dr. Gilmore de llamar su atención, poniéndolo de nuevamente de malhumor.

Cuanto quería el Dr. Gilmore responder a todas las dudas de 004 respecto al estado de salud de todos sus amigos, que no se dio cuenta de que monopolizaba la platica contestando preguntas que siquiera habían sido planteadas.

Por lo que 004, se decidió dar por concluida la conversación interrumpiendo por última vez.

-Así... Entonces dígame ¿Cuál es la tragedia en si?- pregunto 004 tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonar grosero.

Y aunque 004, ya tenía su propia suposición, de todas formas quería escucharla de la voz del Dr. Gilmore, tan solo para confirmar que su deducción había sido cierta.

- Esta bien, te lo diré todo. 004 por medio de un democrático consenso, en el cual venciste a 002 con un cien por ciento de los votos, te pedimos que por favor vayas cuanto antes a Japón en el próximo vuelo para que te hagas cargo de 001, recuerda que no deja de ser un bebé indefenso y además, que se encuentra siendo cuidado por 006. El pendiente de lo que pueda pasarle nos mantiene inquietos y yo no puedo ir a buscarlo por que los chicos me necesitan. Únicamente serán cuatro días. Si por favor ¿Lo harás?- dice el Dr. Gilmore apenado evitando hacer alguna clase de pausa para que 004 no pudiera intervenir.

Sin embargo el Dr. Gilmore se quedó de una sola pieza cuando escucho la voz de 004 muy tranquila y amena; casi como si se hallara deslumbrado.

-Me honra que todos ustedes puedan creer tan ciegamente en mi- menciono 004 conteniendo la respiración para que el Dr. Gilmore, no pudiera descubrir que estaba enojándose- Pero no todo el crédito puede ser mío, creo que debo de agradecer el honor de haber sido propuesto, ¿A quién se lo debo?- agrego tratando de sonar muy agraciado al tiempo que le rechinaban los dientes y ahorcaba el teléfono a espera de conocer la identidad del atrevido que lo expuso a eso.

Enternecido el Dr. Gilmore no dudo en resolver su pregunta con velocidad.

-A 009 por supuesto, ya sabes cuanto te estima. Entonces 004 ¿Lo harás?- cuestiono el Dr. Gilmore embelesado, pensado que por fin en toda la charla, estaría a punto de conversar tranquilamente con 004 sin sentirse su presa.

-Lo intentaré- respondió 004 con frialdad colgando de súbito el teléfono para comenzar a gruñir lentamente- 009.....

BIP, BIP,BIP,BIP,BIP.....

-¡¿Qué?! No es posible que me cuelgue cuando menos lo esperaba. No cabe duda que 004, es un caso a parte ¿Me pregunto si eso fue un si?– cuestionó el Dr. Gilmore.

Seguidamente se quedo muy pensativo

-Llamare ahora a 006 para que este al pendiente de la llegada de 004-

Por lo que gozoso el Dr. Gilmore marcó el número telefónico de su casa de playa, concluyendo que 004 acudiría en su auxilio.

* * *

De pésimo humor 004 se levantó de su tan ansiada cama y reviviendo luego con una apresurada ducha de agua fría, se vistió de nuevo una vez secado bien su cuerpo para irse de inmediato y abordar el último vuelo con destino a Japón o de lo contrario esperaría la próxima partida hasta el día siguiente, recibiendo más llamadas del Dr. Gilmore.

-Pero que buen corazón tengo, cuanta nobleza... ahora resulta que soy un tipazo- refunfuño 004 sin despegar los dientes, lanzando sobre la cama ropa, artículos de limpieza personal, unos cuantos objetos de su afecto y papeletas de justificante médico.

De mala gana, 004 comenzó a armar su equipaje velozmente y dejando a la mano su pasaporte y visa, mascullando sin cesar, lo afortunada que era su suerte.

-Lo piden como si ir de Berlín a Tokio fuese cruzar dos cuadras- mencionó 004 echándose la mochila al hombro y abandonando su departamento sin prestar su atención en nada.

Muchas horas después en el Aeropuerto de Internacional de Tokio, arribaba el vuelo procedente de la Republica de Alemania. En los andenes del aeropuerto, se veía a un atractivo alemán cargando una amplia mochila y usando unas oscuras gafas de sol cruzando de inmediato la terminal entre la muchedumbre; vestido con jeans azules, sudadera también azul y tennis de color gris.

Rápidamente llegó a la salida, donde fastidiado por veinte horas de vuelo y cansado de estar rodeado de tanta gente, se detuvo un instante para abordar un taxi que lo llevará cuanto antes a la casa del Dr. Gilmore.

Sin embargo y apunto de abordar el taxi, 004 se detuvo a murmurar su odio por los detectores de metales, al mismo tiempo que guardaba enfadado la papeleta que hacía meses, el Dr. Gilmore le había expedido para poder abordar vuelos comerciales a fin de no tener que dar explicaciones de por que poseía tanto metal en el cuerpo.

Continuará....

* * *

Este es el segundo capítulo corregido y aumentado. Aunque la trama no cambia.

Bueno, lo que sigue no lo he cambiado, ni pensé en hacerlo:

Me gusta el hecho de que 004 este dispuesto a cuidar de 001 pese a que le cayó en el hígado la petición.

Aunque 009 desconoce en la que se esta metiendo JO,Jo,JO,Jo. Descuiden en ningún momento correrá peligro.

navi2 espero te guste esta continuación y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Una Suculenta Bienvenida

Lo mejor de una largo y agotador viaje, es llegar y saborear un delicioso platillo o por lo menos algo aceptable ¿Acaso 006 será conciente de esto?

Ni los personajes, ni nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece, esto es sólo un fanfic, que pretende divertir un poco.

El tiempo de este fanfic de vuelta es recién exterminado Fantasma Negro.

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

**¿Cuál Es La Tragedia?**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Capítulo Tres: Una Suculenta Bienvenida**

****

****

****

****

****

En la playa el clima era fantástico. Las olas rompían en la orilla esparciéndose luego sobre la arena ya húmeda y las palmeras se mecían suavemente con el viento. Pero tanta belleza no era suficiente consuelo parar a 006 que con amargura gimoteaba en silencio.

Había pasado tan sólo un día desde que había jurado a 003 y los demás Cyborg, que sería capaz de encargarse sin problemas de 001. Pero el hecho de recordar cuando tuvo que pegar un gran cartel escrito con temblorosas letras en la entrada de la Sartén Mágica de Chang, que indicaba:

"ABRIRA SUS PUERTAS ESTE LUNES"

Le hizo sentir ganas de llorar mientras permanecía en la sala sosteniendo en sus brazos a 001, quien dormía como de costumbre con el chupón en su boca.

-Nunca imagine hacer un sacrificio así de grande y menos por una persona tan pequeñita- menciono 006 aguantándose una lágrima- Pero me pareció muy buena idea tenerte conmigo en el restaurante para no descuidarte. El problema fueron esos niños tan extraños que se te acercaron y comenzaron abrazarte. Por cierto ¿De que estarían enfermos? Por que tenían ronchas y unas casi descostradas-

Sin embargo, 006 todavía abrigaba una pequeña esperanza.

-Afortunadamente 003 llegara mañana junto con todos nuestros amigos. Sólo nos queda esperar-

¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG, RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!

- ¿Aló?- pregunta algo desconcertado mirando atentamente la pared.

- ¡Hola 006! ¿Cómo han estado tu y 001?- saludo el Dr. Gilmore alegremente como si no supusiera cosas terribles.

Después de que 006 hubo desahogado todas sus fatales penas, escucho atentamente al Dr. Gilmore.

- Es una verdadera lástima que te hayas sentido presionado para cerrar momentáneamente tu restaurante, pero lamentablemente 003 ni nadie de nosotros puede volver por ahora a Japón, sucede que...-

Los ojos de 006 casi se abrieron después de oír lo que paso con sus amigos en Kenya pero ante todo por que tendría que quedarse durante cuatro días más en la casa, dedicándose absolutamente a 001, que por cierto no se había sentido muy bien desde su aventura en el restaurante de 006.

Ya podía imaginarse un nuevo cartel adornando su puerta y escrito con su propia sangre:

"ABRIREMOS HASTA NUEVO AVISO"

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que permaneceré recluido durante más tiempo aquí?!- pregunto 006 alarmado con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos como pequeñas fuentecillas mojando el sofá.

- Descuida, ya hable con 004 y gustoso acepto ir hasta Tokio para quedarse con 001 por el tiempo en que demoramos en volver, así podrás dedicarte por completo a tu restaurante- respondió el Dr. Gilmore lleno de orgullo.

Orgullo procedente de su creída habilidad de convencimiento sobre 004.

-¿Lo dice en serio, no me esta mintiendo? –pregunto 006 sintiendo como al instante la vida le regresaba al cuerpo - Menos mal que no fue 002, ese muchacho es un completo holgazán con los quehaceres- agrego percibiendo como una inmensa felicidad brotaba de su ser por enterarse que 004 iría en su auxilio.

-Desde luego, pensamos en eso cuando mejor decidimos llamar a 004. Por cierto ¿Por que no vas a buscarlo al aeropuerto? Y cuando lleguen por favor llámame, así podremos quedarnos más tranquilos. El número es 134-679-258-937 ¿Sabes 006? Yo calculo que llegara mañana al mediodía por lo que deberás estar atento ya sabes como se pone cuando lo hacen espe... ¿006?-

BIP, BIP,BIP,BIP,BIP.....

Sumamente encantado 006 colgó de alegría el teléfono y dejo el número escrito en la pequeña agenda que estaba cerca del aparato. La buena noticia le hacía sentirse tan feliz que súbitamente sintió deseos de cocinar. Por lo que subió al segundo piso para dejar a 001 en su cuna y bajo velozmente a la cocina.

-Tengo mucho tiempo de no ver a 004, le prepare algo realmente delicioso de bienvenida- menciono 006 en tanto sacaba ollas y sartenes- Es algo apresurado pero debo crear un platillo único para él en agradecimiento-

En eso, 006 reacciono sobre las verdaderas intenciones de sus amigos.

-¿Entonces la venida de 004 significa que mis amigos sospechan que me iba a ir tan mal?...Bueno que más da, salí beneficiado-

Después de analizarlo un poco, saco de un cajón un extraño libro con bordes de oro que tenía grabado por nombre: Recetario Mágico de Chang Changku.

-Usar este libro es como leer mi Biblia- dijo 006 con solemnidad.

Abriéndolo, muy emocionado comenzó a leer.

Afuera, el sonido de las gaviotas inundaba la escollera.

-Cerdo dulce en salsa de chamoy- leyó 006 ligeramente fascinado.

Sin cesar su emoción pasó a otra página.

-Conejo a la parrilla en crema de charales y cilantro- leyó 006 hechizado.

Tratando de llegar a una sabia decisión, 006 creía que cualquiera podría ser la mejor, puesto que todas las recetas le parecen muy buenas alternativas.

-Pechuga de pollo al cordón blue bañado en salsa de champiñones ¡¿Qué hace esta receta tan insignificante aquí?!- grito 006 muy molesto escupiendo gotas de fuego al hablar.

Por lo que arranco la hoja del recetario para de inmediato comérsela. En tanto, su nariz se desprendía agitando fervientemente la cabeza, desaprobando la aberración con la que se había topado.

-¡¿Cuando aprenderá 007 a no anotar sus disparates en mi recetario?! ¿Acaso esta intentado que yo cocine algo tan vulgar? No puede ser a lo que esta llegando el mundo, han mancillado este sagrado libro- expreso 006 sintiéndose furioso.

Y ofreciendo una modesta plegaria a su Dios de La Cuchara, unió sus manos con dirección al cielo.

-Por favor perdónalo, el muy tonto no sabe lo que hace-

Después de revisar todo, no llego a una conclusión, por lo que 006 se sintió confundido.

-Todo lo que tengo apuntado me parece fantástico, que difícil decisión...-dijo 006 llevándose la mano a su redonda cara para acariciarse la quijada- ¿Qué le gustaría a 004? Aparte de mi platillo de avena con salsa de soya el cual le encanta, debe haber otra cosa que le deleite ¡Ah ya sé! Creo que este es el momento indicado aunque no se si mi corazón de pollo pueda soportarlo-

Con la orilla del delantal que se había puesto, comenzó a frotarse delicadamente los ojos.

-¡Mi súper receta!- menciono 006 llorando de la emoción- Por fin nacerá... Mi fantástico y majestuoso pescado frito marinado en tinta de calamar relleno de ostiones y buche de res con papaya-

Luego de haberse convertido un mar de lágrimas, 006 comenzó a preparar la suculenta bienvenida que ofrecería a 004.

Y de este modo transcurrió el día, con 006 extasiado por cocinar para 004, a quien siempre había considerado difícil de complacer, hasta para el más mínimo detalle.

* * *

Luego de abrir la puerta del vehículo, a lo lejos 004 comenzó a escuchar los gritos de 006 indicándole que no abordara el automóvil. Por lo que 004 se disculpo con el taxista y se dirigió hacia 006 para saludarlo.

No podía evitarlo, reconocía que pese a su indisposición por efectuar tan largo viaje, se encontraba entusiasmado de ver nuevamente a su 006.

Pero tras un breve suspiro, 004 contemplaba a 006 correr como un loco hacía su encuentro llevando a 001 colgando del pecho por medio de una cangurera, dejándole muy mala impresión a 004 por ver la manera en que se mecía 001 de un lado a otro.

De cualquier manera, 004 con su acostumbrada seriedad se dispuso a estrechar la mano de 006, pero nunca se imagino que a pocos pasos de topárselo, 006 se abalanzaría contra él propinándole un tremendo golpe.

Rápidamente, 004 retrocedió un par de pasos para evitar irse de espaldas con 006 y 001 encima de él.

Pero aún cuando pudo evitar incrustarse contra el piso, no pudo liberarse de un par de brazos fuertes que lo aprisionaban asfixiándolo, dejándole en claro que 006 aún no perdía la costumbre de arrojarse encima de él para abrazarlo.

"Tengo que venir más seguido, porque cada vez se vuelve más efusivo" - pensó 004 mientras sentía sofocarse con el cariño de 006.

Al mismo tiempo, 004 se descubrió combatiendo entre el dejarse consentir por 006 para luego quedar más avergonzado que nunca o sus ardientes deseos de librarse de él arrojándolo en medio de la calle para ver como un auto le pasaba encima y así, quitarse las miradas de todos los presente cuyas murmuraciones malsanas comenzaban a ponerlo de mal humor.

Pero los murmullos tenían su razón de existir, puesto que ver a un varón de tan corta estatura y regordete, ataviado con ropajes chinos colgando como desquiciado del cuello y obsequiándole unos cuantos besos en la mejilla a otro hombre de apariencia fría que lucía todo menos complacido, sin olvidar a un bebé que ni siquiera lloraba por haber quedado aprisionado entre los dos hombres, no era la situación más cotidiana.

-¡Me da mucho gusto volver a verte 004 mi viejo amigo!- grito 006 aprensando con mayor fuerza y lleno de jubilo a 004 en la salida del aeropuerto donde todos esperaban un taxi.

-A mi igual- menciono 004 esforzándose por no ser escuchado con la voz entrecortada- ¿Me dejas respirar?-

-¡Oh, lo siento!- respondió 006 despejándose rápidamente mientras recibía las gracias y recuperaba la compostura.

Sin poderlo creerlo, 004 aún no asimilaba que 006 hubiese sido capaz de casi destripar entre sus cuerpos al indefenso 001, que siquiera se despertó.

"Quiero creer que de su estado de somnolencia paso inmediatamente al de inconciencia sin sufrir demasiado"- pensó 004 mientras disimuladamente le pidió a 006 que le entregará a 001.

-Por supuesto- respondió 006 quitándose la cangurera para que 004 pudiera colgársela.

Con cuidado 004 se coloco a 001 y llevando su mochila en la espalda y al pequeño Cyborg en el pecho, ambos hombres se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

En el interior del convertible deportivo, 004 con cuidado coloco a 001 en la silla para bebés, tras luego de asegurarlo en el asiento y dejar caer la cangurera en el asiento trasero, puso su equipaje en la cajuela y amablemente le pidió 006 las llaves.

-Se supone que yo soy tu anfitrión, por lo que no puedo permitir que manejes, o ¿Acaso no estas cansado por venir de tan lejos?- pregunto 006 con renuencia de entregarle el llavero y aferrándose al volante discretamente.

-Sólo un poco- respondió 004 con marcadas ojeras, aceptando la sugerencia de 006.

Dejándose caer con suavidad en el asiento del copiloto, 004 miró fijamente a 006 y con claridad, le dijo:

- Pero conducirás con cuidado ¿De acuerdo?-

-Relájate, yo soy el mejor chofer que La Sartén Mágica de Chang Changku jamás haya tenido- respondió 006 para luego pisar el acelerador como un demente.

El trayecto que normalmente duraba cuarenta minutos entre el aeropuerto y la casa del Dr. Gilmore, parecía que únicamente demoraría veinte minutos. Por lo que 004 se encontraba atónito y por cada volantazo que 006 daba sobre las complicadas curvas, no podía evitar incrustar con fiereza sus ojos azules sobre la diminuta persona de 006, que parecía sacaba la lengua para que el aire la refrescara.

-Te noto distinto 006 ¿Te ocurre algo?- menciono 004 tratando de sonar de manera cotidiana.

Pero mientras su cabellera plateada se agitaba con violencia en contra del viento, cada cinco minutos volteaba hacia atrás para confirmar que 001 no hubiese salido volando.

-Si, deje cuatro cacerolas sobre el fuego y tenemos que llegar antes de que se incendie la casa del Dr. Gilmore y peor aún, que se queme el...- respondió 006 callándose abruptamente con mucha sospecha, pero muy preocupado convertía los 120 km/h a 150 km/h.

-006... creo que debes reconsiderar tu lista de prioridades- menciono 004 llevándose deliberadamente una mano al rostro para evitar alucinarse a 006- Cambiemos de tema-

-Como digas ¿Sabes? No pude dormir mucho a noche e incluso cuando pude tuve un sueño muy extraño- comento 004 consternado y sonando muy confundido- No he podido encontrarle un significado que me parezca claro-

-¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas?- menciono 004 oyéndose muy interesado puesto que siempre le había gustado escuchar de situaciones extrañas para luego descifrar algún significado coherente.

-Entonces te lo diré. Ayer tan pronto me quede dormido, un ejército de bailarinas ollas y sartenes me invitaron a danzar junto con ellos alrededor de la estufa, pero no hacíamos más que dar brincos entre las llamaradas de las hornillas-

-¿Acaso no soñabas con eso despierto?- pregunto 004 con marcada incredulidad y sarcasmo de sobra.

Oír eso, hizo que 006 de una breve risotada.

-Lo que sucede es que yo soy un excelente bailarín, pero no puedo entender que mi inconsciente no haya podido imaginarse una coreografía de mi talla- respondió 006 con bastante orgullo.

Entretanto, 004 se le quedo mirando fijamente y sin decir más nada.

Al cabo de un rato y de un prolongado pero incomodo silencio, el convertible comenzó a transitar sobre la carretera de la ribera, ofreciendo una majestuosa vista para contemplar y relajarse. Por lo que 004, se contento por considerar que en cuestión de unos minutos quizás, podría descansar un poco en la casa del Dr. Gilmore.

De inmediato, la pantalla del reloj digital fijado en el panel del automóvil, cambio anunciando las trece horas del día y por fin, podían vislumbrar la encantadora vivienda a unos cuantos metros. Una vez ahí, dejaron el vehículo al aire libre estacionado a la puerta de garaje, ubicado en la entrada trasera de la cabaña.

Sintiéndose cansado pero curiosamente reanimado 004 tomo a 001 entre sus brazos y dispuesto a esperar la ayuda de 006 para sacar su mochila de la cajuela, noto como éste se había marchado velozmente, dejando una estela de polvo y el portaequipaje abierto.

Efectivamente 006, por salir corriendo a apagar la estufa en un descuido presionó el botón del portaequipaje.

Tras un franco suspiro de desilusión, 004 se colgó la mochila en un hombro y se introdujo dentro de la vivienda llevando consigo a 001. Esperaba hallar todo en las mismas condiciones que la última vez que los había visitado hacia casi medio año e inmediatamente percibió, que salvo el encanto femenino que 003 había impuesto en la casa a base de flores de popurrí, velas aromáticas e incensarios, detalle que a su gusto asentaba bien a la vivienda, lo demás no había sufrido cambio en lo absoluto. Hecho que le provocó cierta tranquilidad.

Tanto así, que había relajado lo suficiente como para apreciar ese horrible aroma de un platillo inédito de 006 impregnado en las paredes.

-¡Ponte cómodo 004 que te tengo un sorpresa preparada!- grito 006 extasiado, asomando su cabeza desde la cocina.

De pronto los ojos de 004 se abrían instintivamente mientras permanecían escondidos tras las gafas de sol.

"No es que este impregnado, mas bien 006 se ha puesto a cocinar otra vez sus revoltijos- detecto 004 con notable expresión de alerta y apenas traspasado el umbral de la puerta- Estando yo solo no tengo ningún escape, creo que tendré que comerme sus mejunjes"

Influenciado por el indiscutible sufrimiento estomacal al que se vería sometido, dejo caer su mochila sobre el sofá y colocando luego a 001 con delicadez sobre su cuna, la cual hallo encima del comedor; 004 sintiéndose algo perturbado por lo incierto de su futuro, se acerco al centro de mesa de la sala para hacer más llevadera su situación.

-¡Pero cuantas velas ha comprado 003 ¿Le molestaría a si enciendo alguna?!- comento 004 con firmeza pero fingida espontaneidad, buscando discretamente algo de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

Desde la cocina, 006 le respondió de manera crédula.

-No lo creo, ella siempre enciende distintas velas no menos de tres veces al día- menciono 006 con total naturalidad, para luego confesar con un marcado tono de franqueza y afecto la sorpresa que por poco le revela a su amigo durante el camino - Sabes 004 estoy tan feliz con tu llegada que no pude contenerme las ganas de prepararte todo un suculento menú de bienvenida-

De tan emocionado 006 y por hallarse atareado sirviendo y adornando los platillos dentro de otra habitación, que afortunadamente no pudo notar la cautelosa pero expresiva cara de pánico de 004, que acababa de encender con unos cerillos la vela más robusta que encontró y por cierto muy hermosa por que tenía la forma de una flor.

"Por lo que entiendo, ya nadie soporta la peste que emana de los experimentos de 006 y no han tenido el corazón de decírselo- pensó 004 mientras abanicaba disimuladamente el humo que arrojaba la vela- Ese hermoso aroma de las azaleas, mmmm... Tiene una diminuta etiqueta que apenas y se puede leer"

* * *

DE: JOE

(TU TIERNO OSITO)

PARA: MI DULCE FRANCOISE

* * *

-¡Iahh! Pero que cursi es 009- exclamo 004 frunciendo el ceño y con no muy buena cara, dejo sus gafas encima la mesa que estaba atiborrada de aromatizantes- Cosas de chicos-

-¿Decías algo 004?- pregunto con un grito 006 aún sin abandonarla cocina.

Donde únicamente era posible distinguirse la silueta de 006, convertida en un peligroso torbellino de donde sobresalían los dos brazos, ambas piernas, una lengua y constates gruñidos.

- ¡Slumpgrrr, Slumpgrrr!....-

-No te molestes, yo puedo servirme solo- respondió 004 con reservado desencanto a mitad de la sala.

En eso, reparo en la cuna de 001 sobre la mesa y pensado que ahí no podría sucederle nada malo al pequeño, con toda tranquilidad y motivado por unas enigmáticas ganas de tomar otra vez al pequeño entre sus brazos, 004 se dirigió hasta 001, cuando de repente 006 se atravesó brincando encima de él para colocar todos los platos sobre el mantel.

Fue tan grande el salto de 006 que sin ninguna mala intención, casi alcanzó a caer encima de 001, por lo que con su pesado cuerpo provoco que la cuna se dirigiera a toda velocidad contra la pared.

Frente a los ojos de 004, la cuna se hizo pedazos entretanto las astillas flotaron en el aire.

Afortunadamente, 004 se había localizado tan cerca de la cuna que pudo apresurarse lo necesario para sujetar a 001 antes de que este último, corriera la misma suerte de estrellarse contra el muro.

Inmediatamente luego de esta hazaña, 004 examino con gesto impresionado lo sucedido, mientras acunaba a salvo entre sus brazos a 001 que increíblemente continuaba durmiendo.

Sin embargo, inesperadamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos alarmistas por 006, que al parecer no había notado lo que hizo

-Despreocúpate ya todo esta servido- menciono 006 aturdido con los ojos girándoles en espiral debido al golpe que se había propinado - Espero que disfrutes el banquete que con tanto gusto te he preparado-

"No, por favor, por lo que más quiera el Cielo que ocurra un milagro"- rezó 004 por sus adentros tragando saliva.

¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG, RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG,!!!

-¿Cómo es posible que suene el teléfono en un momento tan importante en nuestras vidas?- pregunto 006 ligeramente enfadado.

-Tal vez se trate del Dr. Gilmore- respondió 004 sin molestarse por no oírse mordaz.

Que la llamada telefónica interrumpiera la ingestión de alimentos de 004 no era lo que indignaba a 006, sino que esta se interpusiera en su momento de gloria.

¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG, RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG,!!!

-Será mejor que atienda- dijo 006 caminado hasta el aparato.

De mala gana lo descuelgo y saludando sin deseos de hacerlo, de pronto 006 palideció. E inmediatamente colgó repentinamente. Luego, cabizbajo 006 se presentó ante 004.

-Lamento tener que decírtelo 004, pero infortunadamente no podré quedarme para acompañarte- menciono 006 con un expresión realmente afligida- Olvide que hoy tenía un pedido gigantesco de cangrejo a la plancha relleno con salpicón de res. Espero quieras entenderlo-

-Tranquilízate 006- dijo 004 tratando de verse desilusionado, pero aún así reanimando a 006.

"Perfecto así no estaré obligado a comer delante de 006 y nadie podrá ver cuando me deshaga de su comida... Tan pronto se marche enterrare allá afuera todo"- pensó 004 al mismo tiempo que lucia una amplia sonrisa de pretendida comprensión.

No obstante, 004 por instinto poso su mirada sobre la mesa servida, provocando que su gesto se desvaneciera de golpe.

Sobre el mantel se encontraban cinco diferentes platillos, o sea las cinco comidas del día. Pero cada una despedía un olor peor que la otra, por lo que 004 tuvo que obligarse a si mismo a no mostrar muecas de asco al estar oliendo esas atrocidades.

Para su fortuna, 006 se encontraba muy orgulloso de sus creaciones como para fijarse en sus gestos y dispuesto a marcharse, 006 noto que 004 tenía acurrucado a 001.

-¡¡¡WUAUUU!!! Me sorprende lo dedicado eres, no he visto que sueltes a 001 un solo instante y debo admitir que luces bastante bien con un bebé- comento 006 con admiración, quedándose luego pensativo casi al margen de la puerta- Sabes deberías de buscar una mujer como 003 para casarte y empezar una familia. Ahora que Fantasma Negro ya no existe este es el momento indicado para que sientes cabeza por segunda vez. Por cierto, no olvides por favor llamar al Dr. Gilmore para avisar de tu llegada, se suponía que yo tenía que hacerlo pero se me hace tarde, el número lo anote en la agenda-

Sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír y aceptando la petición de 006, la curiosidad abordo la conciencia de 004 mientras percibía como 001 se revolvía entre sus brazos.

-¿Porqué tendría que ser como 003 la mujer con la que yo me vuelva a casar?- pregunto 004 algo incrédulo y con la mirada fija sobre 006.

-Por que es la única chica que conozco, no se de otra ¡JE,JE,JE,JE!..¡Ahh! Quizás regrese hasta muy tarde- comento 006 desvergonzadamente mientras se iba riendo y dando de brincos por la felicidad.

Luego de 006 cerrará la puerta llevándose de la risa un lágrima, se dijo asimimismo:

-¡Pero que malo me he vuelto!-

Con la cabeza agachada, 004 no pudo evitar criticar la contestación de 006.

-Necesita salir más seguido-murmuro 004 bastante molesto.

Así que de mal humor 004 se encamino hasta la ventana trasera, distinguiendo tras el cristal como 006 sacaba del garaje el sedán negro del Dr. Gilmore, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una melodiosa cancioncilla de 006.

"Sartén Mágica de Chang, amante mía ya pronto estaré junto a ti"

Una vez que se hubo cerciorado de como 006 se alejaba de la cabaña, no muy feliz 004 se encamino al comedor de la casa.

-Pero que gracioso se ha vuelto 006- menciono 004 con pésimo genio- Pobre 001, con lo poco que he visto imagino cuanto habrás sufrido junto a él un día entero. Estoy seguro que por eso no te despiertas-

En eso, 004 destapo un poco a 001 pensado que este podría sentirse acalorado, notando con ello, una especia ligera de salpullido que estaba comenzando a brotarle en la cara. Asombrándose un poco, 004 lo descubrio más.

-¿Tendrá algún tipo de alergia o será una simple irritación?- se pregunto 004 inspeccionando esas diminutas alteraciones- Creo que únicamente es irritación... Me atrevo a firmar que has estado expuesto a la comida de 006 más tiempo de lo debido. Te daré un baño para que te refresque. Espero que con eso se te quite-

De repente 004 sonrío.

-Aunque preferiría que estuvieses despierto, así podríamos mantener una conversación y saber como te sientes-

Cuando 004 se dispuso a subir las escaleras, sintió como aún el estomago se le revolvía, por lo que dio un vistazo atrás.

-Me encargare de la comida y de la llamada mas tarde-

Y sin más rodeos 004 se dirigió al segundo piso.

En el cuarto de baño, 004 encontraba todo cuanto necesita 001. Una pequeña bañera, delicadas toallas azules con avioncitos bordados, shampoo y jabón para bebé. Incluso figuritas flotantes en forma de patos y tortugas.

Preparo el agua a una temperatura adecuada y puso junto a la diminuta tina todo lo que iba a necesitar. Después con delicadeza le quito 001 la ropa y al cerciorarse que su pañal estuviese limpio lo introdujo en la bañera, mojándolo luego con un poco de agua tibia.

Sorprendiéndose asimismo, 004 recordó las muchas veces que había dado un baño a 001. No obstante que en esas ocasiones, 003 lo acompañaba.

Por lo que sonrió brevemente.

Repentinamente el enojoso timbre de la casa, comenzó a oírse

¡¡¡DIIING, DOOONG!!!

-¿Pero quien podrá ser a esta hora?... Espero - dijo 004 un poco disgustado por ser sacado abruptamente de su proceso de autoevaluación.

Sacando a 001 de la bañera, 004 lo envuelve en una toalla llevándoselo consigo.

-Espero que no sea un vendedor- menciono 004 por lo mucho que destetaba a esas indeseables visitas

¡¡¡DIIING, DOOONG!!!

-Como odio que me apresuren- comento 004 con cara de pocos amigos y cargando a 001como si fuese un capullo en lo que se encontraba bajando vivamente las escaleras.

¡¡¡DIIING, DOOONG!!!

-¡Espero que tenga seguro de vida por que ya estoy fastidiado!- grito 004 a pocos metros de la puerta.

¡¡¡DIIING, DOOONG!!! ¡¡¡DIIING, DOOONG!!! ¡¡¡DIIING, DOOONG!!!

Tanto detestaba 004 las insistencias y casi odiando a quien fuera se había atrevido a perturbar su paz, con ansias de ponerlo en sus sitio, de muy mala gana entreabrió la puerta clavando sus ojos azules en el responsable.

- ¡Hola 004! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí – dijo 002 despreocupadamente en la entrada de la vivienda llevando consigo una amplia maleta sobre su espalda- ¿Me permites pasar? ¿O me vas a tener aquí parado todo el día?-

"Que remedio" -pensó 004 con pesimismo.

En cuestión de un instante, 004 presintió que su estancia ya no sería tan apacible a partir de ese momento.

-Adelante- respondió 004 con una ligera sonrisa.

Abriendo completamente la puerta permitiéndole el paso a 002.

Continuará .....

* * *

Este es el tercer capítulo corregido y aumentado. Y aquí la trama si cambia, por que anteriormente 006 recibe a 004 en la casa del Dr. Gilmore y no va a buscarlo al Aeropuerto.

Bueno, lo que sigue no lo he cambiado, ni pensé en hacerlo:

Espero haya sido de su agrado, porque confieso que me demore mucho mas de los que había planeado. No se que pase en el capitulo siguiente, pero considero que la intervención de 002 puede cambiar un poco la atmósfera tan serena de 004.

Nada más deseo que ver a 004 metido en problemas por 002.

Hasta Pronto.


	4. La Habitación Del Deseo

Dos adultos responsables (¿Dos?) Un bebé indefenso (¿Con telepatía y telequinesia?) Una ingenua chica (¿Será?) y su novio celoso (Desde luego) hacen la mezcla perfecta.

Ni los personajes, ni nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece, esto es sólo un fanfic, que pretende divertir un poco.

El tiempo de este fanfic de vuelta es recién exterminado Fantasma Negro.

* * *

**¿Cuál Es La Tragedia?**

****

**Capitulo Cuatro: La Habitación Del Deseo... Dormir**

****

Con algo de resignación, 004 invito pasar a 002 a la estancia.

Vestido con unos pantalones verde olivo con bolsillos en los laterales y una playera amarilla, 002 empezó a inspeccionar intencionadamente toda la vivienda, clavando ineludiblemente su mirada en la infinidad de velas existentes en la mesilla de la sala, notando también como una linda vela se consumía despidiendo un aroma encantador que embargaba toda la casa.

- Que bien huele... Y dime 004 ¿Acaso ya te mudaste a la casa del Dr. Gilmore? Yo pensé que habitabas solo en Alemania- menciono 002 casi desinteresado pero con intenciones de iniciar una conversación y sentándose, mas bien esparciéndose sobre el sofá dejando en el suelo su equipaje.

-No- respondió 004 con tan frialdad que deja perplejo a 002 - Mas ¿tu que haces aquí? ¿Acaso viniste de vacaciones?-

Con una amplia sonrisa 002 le contesto.

-Por supuesto- respondió 002 con una facha de desvergonzado- Las vacaciones de marzo están por iniciar y no quería perder la oportunidad de disfrutarlas en la playa, sobretodo por que la costa se atesta de descaradas turistas... Pero ¿No hay nadie más que ustedes dos en la casa? ¿En donde están 003, 009, 007, 006 y el Dr. Gilmore?- cuestiono finalmente 002 con rasgos de desconcierto.

-A excepción de 006 que acaba de irse para atender un pedido en su restaurante, los demás se encuentran en Kenya delicados de salud, salvo el Dr. Gilmore que esta cuidando de ellos- contesto 004 con su usual indiferencia y sin dejar de abrigar a 001.

Tras decir esto, 004 tomo asiento en un lugar lejos de 002 y quedando justo enfrente de él, agregó:

-Son víctimas de un ataque de mosquitos infectados, si mal no recuerdo padecen malaria, por lo que están muy débiles para viajar-

Como si no hubiese escuchado la gravedad de sus compañeros, 002 no distinguió nada significativo en la contestación que 004 le ofreció.

- ¡Grandioso! Yo que de paso venia para honrar a todos con mi presencia, tenían que ir a África con el único propósito de enfermarse de paludismo ¡Demonios! ¡Son unos egoístas!- mascullo 002 mientras desolado se dejo caer contra el respaldo del mueble y puso cara de decepción.

- Tan sensible como de costumbre 002- comento 004 con voz sarcástica e ignorando como el día anterior se había burlado de sus camaradas.

- Como digas, más no me explico que haces tú aquí con 001- dijo 002 con tono burlón, cruzando los brazos y manteniendo una de sus habituales sonrisas desafiantes.

Esa mueca pedante de 002 siempre causaba que a 004 se le encresparán los nervios, por que para él no significaban más que problemas de actitud, así que no muy convencido le confeso el motivo de su presencia en la casa del Dr. Gilmore.

-Estoy aquí para cuidar de 001 en la ausencia de nuestros compañeros, para nada más- respondió 004 muy quitado de la pena y luego cruzó una pierna como acostumbraba, mandándole una gélida mirada.

-¿Y por que deberías tu de cuidarlo? No te ofendas 004, pero no creo que seas el más indicado- menciono 002 rascándose la cabeza como gesto de no entender y luego agregó- Puede encargarse de eso esta 005 ó...-

Pero, fue interrumpido por 004 que con su usual sonrisa retorcida le dijo:

-Él también se halla enfermo en Kenya-

-¿008? ¿Él porque no hace tu tarea?- pregunto 002 de modo jactancioso y tratando de ganarle a 004 en su propio juego.

No obstante, sus intentos provocaban una expresión aún más divertida en el rostro de 004.

-Porque 008 es la razón por la cual están todos convalecientes, así que ineludiblemente corrió con la misma suerte-respondió 004 con una expresión cada vez más satisfecha por saberse dueño de todas las respuestas habidas.

Sin embargo, 002 al notarse que tenía las de perder e irritado por la cara de satisfacción de 004, trataba de entender todo lo mencionado.

-Si lo que necesitaban era una niñera ¡¿Porqué no me llamaron?!- grito 002 bastante enfadado y de repente como un relámpago, la conversación tomo sentido en su conciencia.

Malhumorado por el alboroto que 002 estaba armando, 004 le pidió que se controlará, pero este no le hizo caso.

-¡¿Acaso no les inspiro confianza?! ¡Al menos hubiesen considerado lo cerca que esta Estados Unidos de Japón y lo lejos que esta Alemania de aquí! 004 ¡Exijo saber porque!- grito 002 resentido en tanto cierra sus puños protestando que habían preferido a 004.

Cansándose de esa situación, 004 se puso de pie con el fin de dejar a 002 hablando solo, pero el jovenzuelo se levanto rápidamente de su asiento para evitarle el paso.

-No tienes nada que reclamarme, yo sólo estoy haciendo un favor- dijo 004 con suma frialdad y acariciando levemente la espalda de 001 que comenzaba a despertarse por las quejas de 002.

Afortunadamente 001 continúo reposando. Entretanto, ambos hombres se quedaron viendo fijamente sin siquiera parpadear.

-Eso no me deja tan tranquilo- menciono 002 sentándose de nuevo en el sofá con el fin de recuperar la serenidad.

De pronto a su mente acudió una fantástica idea según 002.

"Voy a demostrarles que soy capaz de cuidar de 001 como nadie, inclusive mejor que 004"

Sin saberlo 002, junto con su delirante pensamiento su cara proyectaba la locura de su idea, dejando claro a 004 que se avecinarían tiempos difíciles.

-004 permaneceré a tu lado para ayudarte con el cuidado del pequeño- dijo 002 con tono solemne, extraordinaria seriedad, increíble sentido de la cooperación y luciendo tan decidido que llego a intimidar al mismo 004.

-Olvídalo, yo puedo solo- respondió 004 casi entre dientes.

Exhibiendo una atroz seguridad para contrarrestar la vanidad de 002, 004 no pensaba arriesgar su imagen ante 003 y los demás por cumplir otra pedantería de 002.

-Vamos no seas tu también un egoísta. Estoy seguro que entre los dos podremos cambiar más pañales sucios, si trabajamos juntos- comento 002 de manera tan optimista en su intento por convencer a 004, quien no dejaba de lucir renuente ante su petición.

-No alucines- respondió 004 tajantemente y cubriendo a 001 con su cuerpo de la amenaza que significaba 002.

-¡¿No eres tu quién siempre dice que debemos de trabajar en equipo para el beneficio de todos?!- cuestiono 002 de mala manera pero mostrando de inmediato una cara casi angelical enmarcada por su rebelde cabellera pelirroja.

-Eso aplícalo en situaciones peligrosas, como la lucha que sostuvimos en contra de Fantasma Negro. Distingue 002 esto es el cuidado de una criatura- replico 004 esforzándose por tratar de hacer entrar en razón a 002.

Pero noto que nunca lo conseguiría, así que 004 dio un claro suspiro y le dijo:

- Esta bien, pero yo tengo el mando en esto ¿Queda entendido?-

-Así como siempre ha sido- respondió 002 tan conmovido que casi se le derretían los ojos- ¿Me permites ahora a 001?-

Dudoso 004, puso entre las manos de 002 a 001.

-Espero no equivocarme- menciono 004 con un notable pesar.

En eso, 004 se le quedo viendo al teléfono.

-002 voy aprovechar para efectuar una llamada al Dr. Gilmore, así que quédate con 001 por este instante y no intentes nada absurdo- menciono 004 algo desconfiado al mismo tiempo que daba un reconocimiento al número mal escrito en la agenda.

-Como quieras- respondio 002 casi sin prestarle atención por que estaba sujetando a 001 muy cerca de su cara mientras lo agitaba de derecha a izquierda- ¿Cómo esta el pequeñito? Bebito, Bebito...-

Increíblemente, 002 hacía una infinidad de muecas y sonidos graciosos, simultáneamente 004 marcaba el número telefónico.

-Respeta la integridad de 001, recuerda que es casi tan grande como tu o como yo- dijo 004 comenzado a desesperarse.

Sin embargo, 002 continúo con su función de mimos, ignorando las palabras de 004.

-Además esta durmiendo, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estamos aquí con él- repuso 004 disgustado por notarse eludido.

Por lo que con gesto contrariado, 004 aguardo a que respondieran en Kenya su llamada.

* * *

En las cercanías de la ciudad de Taveta, en el interior de un pabellón dedicado a los pacientes con plasmodium falciparum, 003 no había podido conciliar el sueño desde que amaneció, a pesar de las persistentes peticiones de 009 que tampoco había podido descansar por hacerle entrar en razón.

- Lo siento Joe, pero necesito ver al Dr. Gilmore y preguntarle acerca de si 004 procedió a nuestro favor. Además recuerda que desde ayer no hemos sabido nada al respecto- dijo 003 con un tono realmente angustiado desde el interior de su privado.

- Esta bien, pero yo te acompañaré, no quiero que la gente te vea en una bata de hospital caminado sola por la clínica- menciono 009 tratando de ponerse de pie apoyándose en el tripie de donde colgaba una botella de suero a medio terminar.

-Gracias- respondió 003 retirando las sábanas que la cubren con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse con la aguja que canalizaba su muñeca izquierda.

En eso, 007 cubierto totalmente por sus sábanas se revolvía impaciente a causa de que tampoco había podido dormir bien, puesto que 003 no había dejado de hablar con 009 durante toda la noche. Por lo que decidió ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño, mas al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, en vez de hacerlo prefirió fingirse dormido e irse hasta que 003 y 009 salieran del pabellón.

No obstante, 007 sin querer y por hallarse con un ojo abierto por estarlos espiando, pudo contemplar a 003 correr la cortina de su cama para abrirse paso e ineludiblemente esa bata de hospital estaría apunto de dejarlo ver imágenes que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Dichosamente, 009 se percato de la situación antes de que 003 estuviera apunto de darse la vuelta para terminar de correr la cortina. Siendo ella tan crédula como de costumbre no había previsto el tan fino detalle de su vestimenta.

Completamente sonrojado y embelesado por la esbelta figura apenas descubierta de 003, 009 alterado comenzó a inspeccionar rápidamente a todos en la habitación para evitar que nadie más pudiera notar tan hermoso espectáculo.

Neurasténico, nota como 007 no se encontraba dormido por lo que rápidamente tomo la almohada más próxima de su cama y se la arrojo con fuerza en pleno rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

-Francoise acabas de pecar de distraída- indico 009 bastante molesto.

Pero 003 no entendió lo que 009 le dijo, por hallarse atónita luego de haber espectado la violenta reacción de 009 en contra 007.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a 007 de esa manera sí se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente?-pregunto 007 intrigada y aún sin creer lo que 009 había hecho.

No se había percatado de que 009 acababa de rescatarla de la mirada inofensiva de un macho chauvinista.

-Olvídalo y ya vámonos- respondió 009 con voz resignada.

Y luego de decir eso, 009 desprendió una sábana de su cama y acercándose hasta 003, la cubrió delicadamente con ella.

-Pero que gentil eres- menciono 003 con dulzura en sus ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de 009, pensando que él lo había hecho para que ella no pasará frío.

-Mas bien yo diría celoso....-confeso 009 con apenas modestia y esbozando un ligera sonrisa que le provocaba olvidarse de su enojo de hacía unos instantes.

Por lo que apoyados en sus respectivos tripies y tomados de la mano, comenzaron a abandonar el pabellón en busca del Dr. Gilmore.

Afortunadamente no demoraron mucho en encontrarlo, cómodamente albergado en un pequeño consultorio y leyendo sobre el sillón un libro a su parecer muy interesante, al mismo tiempo que daba un prologado sorbo a su taza de café.

Soltándose discretamente 003 y 009 hicieron acto de presencia.

-¡¿Pero que hacen ustedes dos de pies?!- grito el Dr. Gilmore escupiendo su bebida enfrente de él, para apresuradamente ponerse de pie y comenzar a regañarlos como si de una par de niños se trataran- No por que sean jóvenes pueden estarse exponiendo a una recaída-

Lo que en cierta medida, causó cierto desconcierto en ambos jovenzuelos.

-Los sentimos Dr. Gilmore, pero si estamos aquí es por que yo deseaba saber lo que esta sucediendo con 001- expuso 003 bastante inquietada conmoviendo con ello a sus acompañantes.

Llevándose la mano derecha a la nuca, el Dr. Gilmore admitió desconocer cualquier cosa al respecto.

-No he obtenido noticia alguna de 006 pero ya son casi las dos de la tarde en Japón, confió en que cualquier momento recibiré una llamada- dijo el Dr. Gilmore exhibiéndose preocupado.

Y en lo que los tres discutían que lo más conveniente era llamar a 006, con la finalidad de confirmar si 004 en verdad había respondió a su auxilio, el teléfono causo un alboroto.

¡¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG, RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG,!!!

Mientras el auricular parecía saltar ante las miradas de 003, 009 y el Dr. Gilmore, este último se decidió a levantarlo.

- Si, diga ¿006 eres tu?- pregunto el Dr. Gilmore un poco aturdido pero de repente sus facciones se suavizan al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor.

-No, soy 004 ¿Cómo ha estado Dr. Gilmore?- pregunto 004 con mucha amabilidad, al mismo tiempo que observaba como 002 continuaba ignorándolo deliberadamente por seguir jugando con 001, quién siquiera notaba las monerías que le brindan.

Después de oír la voz de 004, el Dr. Gilmore asintió para 009 y 003, dándoles a entrever que se encontraba charlando con el susodicho.

Al distinguir el mensaje, 003 comenzó a sentirse más tranquila y 009 al notarlo, también empezó a calmarse. Por que si había algo que en verdad llenaba de ansiedad el corazón de 009, era percibir desasosiego en el rostro de su bien amada.

-Algo preocupado, tardaron mucho en llamar. Nos inquietamos de sobra- respondio el Dr. Gilmore tratando de informarle que no se encontraba solo- ¿Hace mucho que llegaste 004?-

-En efecto, llegue hace un par de horas y aprovecho para informar que 001esta ahora en buenas manos. Por cierto, 006 acaba de irse a su restaurante, creo que no volverá en todo el día y la casa se halla en excelentes condiciones, pero quiero hablarle de otro asunto en particular- menciono 004 con su usual sobriedad.

-¿Sobre que cosa muchacho?- cuestiono el Dr. Gilmore retomando su habitual tono paternalista.

Mientras en el mismo consultorio, 003 y 009 siendo espectadores de la conversación telefónica, intercambiaban miradas llenas de duda cuando comenzaron a sentirse realmente mal.

-Se trata de 002, acaba de llegar y desea quedarse junto a nosotros, espero que no les moleste- contesto 004 de modo indiferente.

"Tanto como esta molestándome"- pensó 004 hablando por teléfono y observando ofendido como 002 continuaba con sus niñerías.

-¡Que 002 esta con ustedes!- grito el Dr. Gilmore muy sorprendido, consiguiendo sobresaltar a 003 y 009 que estaban sintiéndose cada vez más mareados y con muchas nauseas.

-Vamos Dr. Gilmore, no creo que sea para tanto. Además si 002 esta junto a 004 las cosas no podrán salir mal- menciono 009 suavemente.

Tapándose la boca 009 sintió súbitamente ganas de devolver los pocos alimentos que había comido en estos dos últimos días. Por lo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por continuar en el consultorio, sujeto con mayor fuerza su tripie.

-Mientras sea 004, el responsable de cuidar a 001 no hay de que preocuparse- repuso 003 tratando de creérselo ella misma.

Tomando con mayor fuerza la sábana que la cubría, 003 sintió unos terribles escalofríos recorrer su espina.

En seguida de oír esto, el Dr. Gilmore externo su opinión a favor de 002.

-Esta bien 004, no hay cuidado alguno. Pero para que estemos mas seguros cerciórate de no dejarlos solos. Recuerda que 002 es muy impulsivo e impaciente- dijo el Dr. Gilmore oyéndose un tanto apagado.

-Así será, yo me hago responsable. Por cierto tengo algunas dudas ¿Habrá algún problema si me quedo a dormir en el cuarto de 007?- pregunto 004 con extrema naturalidad, mientras recordaba que no había dormido en casi cuatro días.

-No creo que 007 se moleste si usas su habitación- respondió el Dr. Gilmore un poco más contento, debido a que 004 había pedido su opinión.

De repente 003 para atraer la atención del Dr. Gilmore, comenzó a jalarle la manga de la bata que éste traía puesta.

-Yo creo que es mejor que use mi habitación.- dijo 003 con suma franqueza por entender rápidamente de lo que 004 y el Dr. Gilmore hablaban.

Tosiendo un poco y cubriéndose con una mano, 003 aclaró sus motivos.

-Ahí es donde se encuentra todo lo que 001 necesita: su ropa, sus pañales y lo demás lo tengo guardado ahí-

Pero antes estas palabras 009 no se quedo tan contento, por lo que no planeaba quedarse callado.

-003 ¿Cómo puedes ofrecer eso? Mejor que 004 saque todo lo de 001 de tu dormitorio y se lo lleve a la habitación de 007- menciono 009 desaprobando totalmente el ofrecimiento de 003.

Sin embargo, 003 no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-No veo nada de malo, además si 004 se comprometió en velar por 001, pienso que en algo debemos favorecerlo y ya no causarle más disgustos- respondió 003 mandándole a 009 una linda expresión de persuasión- A aparte no creo que 004 se dedique a husmear mi intimidad-

Y haciéndole ojitos a 009, logro persuadirlo.

-Como desees, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esto- comento 009 cruzando los brazos enérgicamente.

Siendo testigo de una ligera discusión entre 009 y 003, el Dr. Gilmore esta completamente seguro de que este par, se ama mucho más de lo que se han atrevido a demostrar en público.

-Por favor Dr. Gilmore dígale a 004 que haga uso de mi dormitorio- dijo 003 de manera desentendida y recubriéndose más con la sabana que la envolvía.

-Como digas- respondió el Dr. Gilmore tratando de no sonreírle más de la cuenta.

Del otro lado del mundo, 004 se quedo mudo por que de repente la comunicación se había interrumpido. Que fue, justo el tiempo en que 003 y 009 se encontraban razonando.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto 004 extrañado.

Entretanto, movió incesantemente los controles de volumen en el teléfono, pensando que podía tratarse de una falla técnica. Mas al oír a lo lejos la voz molesta de 009, dedujo que podrían estarse secreteando.

-¿Aún continuas ahí 004?-pregunto el Dr. Gilmore retomando la llamada.

-Si- respondió 004 sin demora pero sospechando cosas de todo tipo.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima a 003 y 009 que ya había limado sus discrepancias, el Dr. Gilmore trato de indicarle la situación a 004.

-Junto a mi se encuentran 003 y 009- menciono el Dr. Gilmore con su acostumbrado tono de voz entusiasta- Y 003 me ha pedido, que te diga que ella ofrece su habitación para tu uso, por que ahí encontraras todo lo que pertenece a 001 ¿Estas de acuerdo con ello?-

-Desde luego. E imagino que su dormitorio debe estar más aseado en comparación con el de 007- respondió 004 con singular júbilo.

"Con razón me pareció escuchar a 009 disgustado"-pensó 004 un tanto interesado.

-Por favor dígale a 003 que gracias y que le mando saludos- menciono 004 con educación y pensando en otro tipo de cosas.

BIP, BIP,BIP,BIP,BIP.....

-¿004?- pregunto el Dr. Gilmore enojándose gradualmente, hasta el punto de quedar frustrado- ¡¿Porqué este chico tiene la extraña manía de dejar a la gente colgada en la línea?!-

Y de un golpe, dejo el auricular en su sitio, para luego contemplar a los dos Cyborg que se encontraban a su lado.

-¿Se opuso?- cuestiono 009 abrigando una diminuta esperanza.

-No, al parecer quedo muy complacido. Por cierto 003, 004 te manda las gracias y muchos saludos- respondió el Dr. Gilmore con una voz suave y apacible..

Al mismo tiempo, rascándose la cabeza el Dr. Gilmore trataba de entender algunas cosas.

"¿Por qué será que 004 siempre excluye a 009? Le dije que ambos estaban conmigo y no lo tomo en cuenta"

-Bueno- dijo 009 dando un breve suspiro de desilusión- Entonces pienso que ya podemos regresar a la cama ¿No es así 003?-

Tan caballeroso como siempre, 009 se apresuró para abrirle la puerta a 003 ante las miradas atónitas de ella y el Dr. Gilmore. Pero descuidadamente, 009 se había dado media vuelta enfrente de ellos.

-¡¡¡JOE!!!- grito 003 sonrojada tratando de cubrirse el rostro con la cobija.

Mientras el Dr. Gilmore no paraba de reírse por la imprudencia de 009, descuido que había provocado que 003 advirtiera el firme trasero desnudo del jovenzuelo.

-¡NO!- grito 009 dándose la vuelta súbitamente y pegando la espalda contra la puerta, mostrándose muy avergonzado.

"Pero que lindo es"-pensó 003 tapándose la cabeza por completo y recreando en su cabeza la linda imagen.

* * *

Después de haber colgado el teléfono, 004 se acerco a 002 con una extraña cara de felicidad.

Estaba muy conciente de que por 003 ya no sentía ese delicado sentimiento que alguna vez disfruto al máximo, pero el enterarse que su presencia en la habitación de 003 era capaz de incomodar la confianza de 009, le provocaba sentirse diez años más joven.

-¿Y esa cara de alegría 004? Tú no eres así- dijo 002 sentado a la mesa con expresión de repugnancia.

-No es nada ¿Quieres comer algo de lo que esta servido o lo enterramos a fuera de una vez? pregunto 004 de manera divertida y señalando los insólitos manjares que 006 había preparado.

-¿Por qué no regalarla?- menciono 002 por que si había algo que él nunca aprobaría, era que la comida se desperdiciara.

Curiosamente con lo que dijo, la sonrisa que traía 004 se hizo más larga.

- Porque no creo que ni el más necesitado deba tener la desdicha de comerse esto-respondió 004 dejando al descubierto una reveladora verdad.

Por lo que 002 se quedo en silencio por unos instantes.

-Yo busco la pala. Pero más tarde por ahora hay mucho sol- respondió 002 con su cara de malicia, más cambiándola luego- Por cierto ¿Qué te dijo Dr. Gilmore? ¿Me dio su consentimiento?-

Quedándosele viendo, 004 contemplaba la expresión estremecida de 002 quien no dejaba de sostener entre sus brazos a 001.

-Naturalmente, el Dr. Gilmore no es ninguna clase de ogro. Y usa la habitación que se te antoje, olvide preguntarle por ti- contesto 004 sin ninguna gracia pero quitándole a 001.

Disponiéndose a regresar al baño, 004 escucho a 002 decir algo que llego a impacientarlo.

-¿Inclusive la recamara de 003?- menciono 002 saltando de la silla con peculiar regocijo.

En eso, 002 se quedó paralizado por la mirada punzante de 004 que lo vislumbraba desde el pasillo.

-Ni siquiera quiero verte cerca de ahí. Esa es la que 001 y yo utilizaremos ¿Por qué no usas la habitación de 009? Ambos son de la misma edad quizás te sientas mas a gusto en ella- respondió 004 continuando su camino e imaginándose el desastre que 002 dejaría en la recamara de 009.

Dicho esto, 004 subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta sin cerrojo luego de entrar al baño. Sin embargo, 002 no iba a quedarse tan calmado por lo que comenzó a perseguirlo hasta el cuarto de baño.

-Nunca entiendo de que privilegios gozas, pero me da lo mismo- dijo 002 con su habitual voz de arrogancia.

Pero interesantemente cambio de actitud.

- ¿En que te ayudo?- pregunto 002 como si estuviera dispuesto a cumplir todo lo que 004 le ordenará.

E interponiéndose entre 004 y la pequeña bañera, se mantuvo quieto.

- Con que no estorbes es suficiente- contesto 004 con un ligero fastidio e insistiendo- Hazte a un lado-

-Yo puedo bañar a 001, anda déjame hacerlo- imploro 002 sin arriesgar su dignidad, pero con deseo de demostrar que no era tan mal sujeto los demás creían.

-Apártate, 001 necesita un baño- menciono 004 poniéndose de peores ánimos.

Haciendo como si 002 no estuviera con ellos, 004 se llevo un poco de agua al rostro.

-¡Demonios! El agua se ha enfriado- dijo 004 cansándose de tan absurda situación.

-Me encargare de mejorar la temperatura del agua, pero dame a 001 para que lo bañe- comentó 002 con un notorio tono de chantaje y casi rayando en la obsesión.

-¡JA! De ninguna manera- contesto 004 con cada vez menos paciencia.

Y por la renuencia que mostraba 004, 002 parecía haber adquirido la misma actitud.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿En donde quedo la cooperación y el trabajo en equipo?!- cuestiono 002 pelando los dientes y acercándose peligrosamente con las manos recargadas en la cintura.

Sin ánimos de empezar una trifulca, 004 ideo un plan infalible para librarse de la terquedad de 002.

-Esta bien, pero te advierto que 001 tiene un leve salpullido, anda quédatelo para que puedas bañarlo- dijo 004 astutamente por conocer a 002, que de seguro al saber esto se arrepentiría.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿001 esta enfermo?-pregunto 002 casi asustado y mirando fijamente a 001- Es verdad ¿Qué tiene en el rostro?-

-No lo sé, no soy pediatra; pero pienso que refrescarlo podría ayudarlo por el momento- respondió 004 con una marcada sonrisa en el rostro por sentirse victorioso.

En cuestión de segundos, la expresión decidida de 002 se desvaneció ante los ojos de 004, quien al considerarlo un poco, pensó que lo mejor era dejarle a 004 el cuidado de 001.

-Mejor hazlo tú, yo voy a desempacar mis cosas. Nos vemos- menciono 002 fingiendo demencia y huyendo apresuradamente de ahí.

De tan solo pensar en rozar las diminutas erupciones de 001 a 002 le evocaba cierto mareo. Por lo que prefirió irse para descansar un rato a la habitación de 009, dejando a 004 con ese trivial problema.

Así que 004 se quedo bañando tranquilamente a 001 sin las insistentes interrupciones de 002.

Después de la refrescante ducha, 001 despertó cuando estaba siendo llevado por 004 fuera del cuarto de baño.

-¡Oh! ¡004 qué placer volver a verte!- dijo 001 muy contento, usando como siempre su chupón y envuelto en su linda toalla azul con avioncitos blancos.

-Igualmente- respondió 004 con una discreta sonrisa y abriendo la puerta de la habitación de 003- Pensé que te despertarías al contacto con el agua-

-Es que últimamente duermo con mayor profundidad, no me he sentido bien- menciono 001 tratando de no sonar alarmista.

Hallándose dentro de la recamara, 004 descubrió que 003 aun conservaba sobre su tocador aquella pieza de cristal en forma de una rosa, que hacía poco más de un año le había obsequiado.

Se trataba de una pieza especial que aunque 003 apenada insistió en devolvérsela, 004 nunca la recibió. Por lo que le propuso que no la viera como un recuerdo sino más bien como un objeto de ornamento, porque después de todo se trataba de un adorno. Y de ese modo, fue como 004 insistió en aquel entonces para no aceptar de regreso la rosa de cristal.

-¿Qué día es hoy 004?- pregunto 001 mientras desde los brazos de 004 contempla la cara cansada de 004.

-Sábado- respondió 004 tranquilamente- Imagino que te dejaron a solas con 006 desde el jueves ¿No es cierto?-

A lo que 001 asintió.

Luego 004 acomodó con cuidado a 001 sobre la cómoda de bebé para poder vestirlo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de sus pensamientos, que otra vez se encontraba en la habitación de 003, sintiendo de pronto que se hallaba como en cualquier otro sitio. Por lo que hábilmente comenzó a manejarse de un lado a otro, trayendo consigo desde el armario, un pañal desechable, talco y crema para las rozaduras.

-Así es. Tuve que quedarme con 006 por que consideraron que el viaje sería muy agitado para mí- menciono 001 con serenidad y comportándose como niño bueno, permitía que 004 trabajara en su arreglo.

Para 001 no dejaba de ser algo usual ser atendido por 004, pese al mucho tiempo que habían dejado de verse. En cierta forma estaba acostumbrado a sus cuidados, por que aunque reconocía que 004 podía parecer un sujeto duro, éste siempre había sido muy atento con él, haciéndolo sentir que 004 gustaba de su convivencia. Algo incluso no muy común para él, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de épocas a la que ambos pertenecían y que la comunicación se mantenía de forma telepática de su parte.

-Pues corriste con mucha suerte- comento 004 con buenos ánimos y volteando el rostro hacia un costado debido a un gran bostezo que le había brotado de repente y que apenas pudo cubrir con su mano derecha- Ahora estuvieras muy enfermo en cama padeciendo malaria-

Le confeso 004, al mismo tiempo que espolvoreaba talco sobre las pompitas de 001.

En unos instantes, 004 puso a 001 al tanto de la situación en Kenya y del motivo que lo llevo hasta Japón. Después de llevar acabo esto, con toda naturalidad extrajo del primer cajón de la cómoda, un mameluco púrpura. Conocía tan bien esa habitación, que aún con los ojos cerrados hubiese podido encontrar un seguro.

-Te agradezco mucho que hayas decidido venir hasta aquí para cuidar de mí- dijo 001 bastante apenado y muy agradecido.

-No es nada. Tampoco creí que 006 pudiera cuidar bien de ti. Su restaurante lo tiene muy absorbido- respondió 004 tranquilamente al mismo tiempo que había terminado de arropar a 001.

Una vez hecho esto, 004 tomo con cuidado a 001 entre sus brazos y lo llevo consigo hasta la cama.

-¿Deseas comer algo?- pregunto 004 algo intrigado.

Percibiéndose con pocas fuerzas, 004 se dejo caer con cuidado sobre la cobija.

-Si, por favor- respondió 001 de modo enternecedor entre los brazos de 004, quién mientras lo oía no pudo evitar tener los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada.

Después de todo y con varios días sin dormir como Dios manda, 004 ya no podía disimular que se le viera tan cansado. Nadie más que él sabía cuanto anhelaba dormirse un rato y cuanto antes, por lo que por varios segundos se quedo cabizbajo sentado en la orilla de la cama, entre tanto 001 lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Nunca te había visto tan agotado 004. Tienes las ojeras mas grandes de lo habitual- dijo 001 asombrado por ver tan exhausto a su amigo e intentado incorporase sobre los brazos de 004.

-No he dormido bien desde hace días-respondió 004 algo conmovido y mirando a 001 parado sobre sus brazos con la mirada fija en su rostro.

"Que niño tan tierno, 006 y 002 no distinguieron mi cansancio... ¿001 me dijo ojeroso? Uhmm..."-pensó 004 tratando de no reírse.

Con cuidado puso a 001 sobre la cama, pensando que así sería más ligero en su andar.

-Preparé tu formula para que comas de una vez- comento 004 poniéndose ya no tan rápido de pie y comenzando a andar con lentitud.

-¡Fantástico! Estoy muy hambriento- menciono 001 llevándose ambas palmas de la mano a al estomago, por estarse saboreando un delicioso biberón lleno de su fórmula.

Tanto entusiasmo, causo mucha gracia en 004 quien se le había quedado viendo a 001 antes de salir de la alcoba.

-¿Acaso 006 no te alimentaba?- pregunto 004 algo divertido y escéptico pero frunciendo la frente para no dormirse parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ni siquiera le di oportunidad de hacerlo, prefería fingirme dormido... Yo sé que tiene buenas intenciones, pero no me gusta la fórmula con soya- alego 001 tratando de alegrarle la tarde a 004.

-Ya entiendo y yo que pensé era el único que sufría con los experimentos de 006. Bueno basta de charla, en un instante te traeré de comer- comento 004 con una ligera sonrisa pero sintiendo que al caminar se iba de lado.

Incluso, pensó que de ser un ser humano normal, ahora estaría tirado en una cama de hospital desfalleciendo.

Recargándose en las paredes del pasillo con cuidado, 004 se dirigió a las escaleras, sujetando con firmeza el pasamano para evitar caerse mientras descendía.

Estando en la cocina, donde más dormido que despierto, 004 se dedico a preparar el alimento de 001. Hirviendo en un utensilio la cantidad de una taza de agua, posteriormente retirándola del fuego y agregando mientras revolvía, el polvo de la leche maternizada en ella, después de eso la sirvió en un gracioso biberón.

Una vez hecho todo esto, 004 lentamente emprendió su regreso y durante el trayecto no escuchaba más que quietud. Observo su reloj de pulso notando que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, por lo que imagino que 002 estaba disfrutando de una inmerecida siesta.

Con algunos esfuerzos, llego hasta donde había dejado a 001 despierto.

Levantándolo, 004 se sentó a pocos pasos de la cama sobre una mecedora que ofrecía a gritos comodidad y de inmediato comenzó a servirle el biberón a 001. Al sentir el sabor de su fórmula, 001 tomo el recipiente entre sus diminutas manos y comenzó a succionar animadamente el contenido, al mismo tiempo que 004 cabeceaba constantemente en su lucha por mantenerse despierto.

De repente como si se tratase de un sueño hecho realidad para 004, 001 termino su comida regresándole de inmediato el biberón a 004, quien apenas pudo sostenerlo debido a la fatiga, así que coloco el frasco encima de una mesilla cercana para evitar que este rodara sobre el piso.

Sin saber como, 004 acomodo a 001 en su pecho para sacarle el aire y una vez logrado, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Continuara...

* * *

Este es el cuarto capítulo corregido y aumentado. Aunque la trama no cambia.

Bueno, lo que sigue no lo he cambiado, ni pensé en hacerlo:

¡OH CIELOS! Otro capítulo hecho.

Y yo que decía, que 004 y 003 no hallarían continuación juntos.

Bueno, y aunque esta no es ni la segunda ni la tercera parte de Celoso de Perderte, me gusto la idea de mantener ciertas similitudes que dejan muy en claro la existencia de una continuidad ¿Qué le puedo hacer? Es el deseo es más fuerte que yo.

¿Aprenderá 002 a comportarse como un buen padre? ¿Relegara a 004 de su papel como papacito? ¿001 tendrá dos atractivas mamás? O más bien tres sin contamos a 003 que esta ausente.

Léanlo en los capítulos posteriores, yo ya me voy a dormir también.

Hasta mañana ZZZZzzzzzzzz....................


	5. La Reconciliación De Un Cyborg Celoso

Los celos de 009 consumen todo a su alrededor ¿Podrá 003 hacerlo entrar en cordura sin exponer su integridad? O ¿La integridad la expondrá después?

Ni los personajes, ni nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece, esto es sólo un fanfic, hecho por una admiradora de la serie.

El tiempo de este fanfic de vuelta es recién exterminado Fantasma Negro.

* * *

**¿Cuál Es La Tragedia?**

****

**Capítulo Cinco: La Reconciliación De Un Cyborg Celoso**

****

En el Oriente de África, por fin la noche acabó por caer. Todo había transcurrido con la mayor tranquilidad posible e incluso el tratamiento en contra de la malaria había estado funcionando maravillosamente sobre los aquejados. Por lo que posiblemente, volverían a sus casas más pronto de lo previsto. Pero mejor aún, la intravenosa del suero ya no era necesaria, por lo que sus cuerpos habían dejado de deshidratarse.

Los soldados Cyborg se sintieron felices tan pronto notaban su mejoría, así que pese a la dolorosa aplicación diaria de la dotación de quinina, se volvieron a dormir sin dar problemas, incluso el quejumbroso de 007 se hallaba muy tranquilo y cooperativo con las hermosas enfermeras.

La alegría del equipo brotaba en si, porque la mayoría ansiaba volver a su calmada rutina, a excepción del más joven de ellos, todos lucían felices.

Después de haberse encontrado el día anterior con el Dr. Gilmore, 009 no había quedado en absoluto complacido con la reunión. De hecho estaba tan molesto que no le había dirigido la palabra a 003 durante el camino de regreso al pabellón de infectados, olvidándose casi de inmediato de la vergonzosa escena en la que había expuesto su recóndita humanidad ante las miradas expectantes 003 y el Dr. Gilmore.

Aunque si bien, no decidía a lo que se debía su malestar; con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, el presentimiento de que posiblemente 003 le estaba escondido algo le había causado migraña.

En su mente, tan curiosa creencia se volvía más que irrebatible.

"Esta rubia quizás no esta siendo de todo sincera conmigo y jamás lo había sospechado"

Por lo que sintiéndose indignado, abandono su cama con rapidez decidido a hallar un lugar en donde pudiera estar solo y apartado de la vista de sus compañeros.

Alejándose descalzo del pabellón pero sobre todo de 003, quien de todos era la persona con la que menos ganas tenía de tratar.

-Francoise, me duele el simple hecho de pensar que Albert pudiera significar más que un amigo para ti- se repitió asimismo 009, mientras cabizbajo recorre un largo pasillo dejando atrás a todos.

De repente, no muy lejos del pabellón encuentro una habitación vacía, en donde al parecer los pacientes de ahí habían sido dados de alta, porque la pieza se encontraba ordenada y limpia.

En su búsqueda por un poco de paz, 009 se dispuso a entrar sin ser visto, para posteriormente quedar de pie en la oscura habitación, junto a una enorme ventana en donde la luna era la única estampa.

Pero, aunque parecía una imagen tranquilizadora que bien hubiese disfrutado en cualquier otro momento en compañía de 003; la obsesiva idea en la que la mujer que amaba estaba enamorada de Albert golpeaba su cerebro con persistencia, dejándolo vulnerable y a la vez enojado.

Con mucha cautela para no ser descubierta, 003 siguió de cerca los pasos de 009.

Desde ayer se había sentido preocupada por él, sobre todo cuando se dio el abrupto cambio de actitud de 009 hacia ella, quien se había vuelto resentido y cortante cada que la chica había intentado hablarle.

Por lo que caminando de puntillas para hacer el menor ruido y con cuidado para no ser vista, se acerco hasta la espalda de 009 mientras éste permanecía recargado contra el vidrio e interponiendo su brazo entre su cabeza y la ventana.

Hallándose en la misma desolada habitación y muy cerca de él, 003 decidió acabar con la quietud.

-Amor, es peligroso que estés paseando solo en este raro lugar- menciono 003 ocultando su consternación y posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de 009.

Pero la negativa de 009 de prestarle atención, la dejo perpleja.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?- pregunto 003 juntando ambas manos para entrelazar sus dedos a la altura de su cintura.

Había olvidado que el silencio de 009 no podía ser quebrantado por cualquier cosa, aceptando, que le tomaría algo de tiempo escucharle pronunciar algo.

Sin embargo y pese a los esfuerzos de 003 por ser paciente y de no hostigarlo, 009 por su parte continúo sin pronunciar palabra alguna; apenas y había volteado para verla pero con la intención marcada de intercambiar palabras con nadie.

Realmente 009 infundía una gran falta de entusiasmo, gesto que causo que 003 se preocupara en verdad.

Inesperadamente para 009, un cálido abrazo envolvió su varonil pero estrecha silueta, provocando que él, no demorara en abrazarla también aunque fuera con desanimo.

-Joe, lo que yo siento por ti es un amor muy grande- murmuro 003 con suavidad y nostalgia mientras acariciaba con dulzura una de las mejillas pálidas de su compañero, quien ahora tenía la cabeza apoyada entre la rubia y despeinada melena de 003- Tenlo siempre presente-

La proximidad de ambos cuerpos y no la franqueza de esas palabras; la tibieza de los dos Cyborg y nada más; hizo brotar los deseos de conversar de parte de 009.

-Si bien somos novios a escondidas de los demás, que no dudo lo sospechen pero pareja al fin y al cabo Francoise, pero esta frustración que siento ha perdurado desde hace casi un año, por lo que ya no puedo tolerar más la confianza que mantienes con Albert-

Confeso finalmente el Cyborg Celoso.

-Me haces sentir indefenso y es un estremecimiento que me incomoda- finalizo 009 atrayendo contra su cuerpo a 003 para abrazarla con verdadera firmeza e incontenible temor- No quiero que nadie te aparte de mi lado-

De pronto, una intrigante quietud inundo la estancia, incomodando a los dos jovenzuelos, pero el silencio es despedazado por la mirada franca de 003 que recobraba su vitalidad y brillo.

-Lo siento Joe, pero ya no puedes librarte de mí, así que si tu truco es querer emparejarme con Albert no va a darte resultados- exclama 003 con fingida seriedad, aunque por dentro recobraba la fuerza para mantener vivo su noviazgo.

-Para ti siempre es tan fácil decir cualquier cosa- respondió 009 desganado tras oír la ocurrencia de 003 y acariciando su rostro angelical, sin titubeos pregunto- ¿Estas enamorada de Albert? Digo ¿De ambos?-

Le pareció inaudito lo que 009 acababa de preguntar, por lo que 003 dio un inofensivo y juguetón golpe en el pecho de 009. De inmediato, le tomo la mano a 009 y lo encamino a la cama más cercana con el fin de que tomaran asiento y así, tratar de eliminar de una vez por todas cualquier duda que habitara en 009.

Aún cuando 003 tuviera que confesarle toda la verdad, prefería estar en un lugar cómodo para escuchar la quejas de 009 que de seguro serían constantes y fuertes.

-No tienes idea de lo absurdo de tu pregunta. Por supuesto que no- respondió 003 con una breve sonrisa acomodándose con gracia sobre el delgado colchón.

Sin embargo con todas sus fuerzas, 003 intento disfrazar su miedo tratando de hallar las mejores palabras para confesarle a 009 esa parte de su pasado

Sin lugar a dudas, oír de los labios de 003 que no estaba enamorada de 004, había provocado que 009 recobrara la tranquilidad que había perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cerrando sus ojos con suavidad y tras un notorio suspiro, 009 se dejo caer en contra de la cama, quedando recostado mientras contemplaba extasiado el techo.

Su mayor miedo había sido una equivocación, por lo que no podía sentirse más contento, no obstante, 009 de inmediato fue sacado de su sosiego.

-Pero existe algo, que quizás ya estés listo para saber- dijo 003 vacilante y apartándose un poco del alcance de 009.

No por que éste fuese a golpearla, 003 ni siquiera lo pensó así, sino por el volumen de los gritos que podría escucharle de tan cerca.

Asombrada por como la expresión de 009 se endurecía, 003 término por revivir y alimentar todas las dudas de 009.

-Hace casi dos años, Albert y yo mantuvimos una relación que duro casi seis meses- menciono 003 con cierto temor, notando como los ojos de 009 se llenaban de rencor.

Por lo que 003 agrego rápidamente:

-Pero es una situación que quedo en el pasado y acabo en los mejores términos, así que no veo el por que tendría que causar problemas justo ahora- finalizo 003 esperando una horrible reacción de parte de 009.

Reacción que no se hizo esperar por mucho tiempo.

Sintiendo como su corazón se convertía en un remolino de emociones, 009 simplemente no podía creer la facilidad con la que 003 se había atrevido a soltarle una bomba de tan tremenda magnitud en la cara.

Sin bien, sus suposiciones no habían sido ciertas en la medida en que las tenía pensadas, nos había sido más que por una equivocación en los cálculos. Únicamente había errado de espacio temporal, por que alguna vez 003 había estado enamorada de 004.

Molesto 009 apretó la sábana sobre la que yacía, incorporándose velozmente para encarar a 003 muy de cerca, quien ya se encontraba abrazando una almohada como si tratara de resguardarse con ella de la amenaza que podría significar 009 en sus peores días.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora me hablas de ello?!....- grito 009 aproximándosele con cara de muy poco amigos, manoteando disgustado en distintas direcciones y esforzándose al máximo por no perder la cordura, ya que en el fondo no quería asustarla.

Sin embargo, 009 se sentía como un tonto. Porque de haber estado enterado de lo de aquella relación, no se hubiese preocupado tanto como lo había venido haciendo y fácilmente hubiese podido entender el peculiar comportamiento de 003 y 004. De pronto y para si mismo, decidió que de ahora en adelante se dedicaría más bien en alejarlos que en inquietarse por sus creencias, que después de todo no estaban tan locas como suponía.

Pero ni por más esfuerzos que hizo por tratar de entender la penosa situación de 003, 009 confiado creía que con un poco de sinceridad por parte de 003, bien pudo haberse ahorrado tantas horas sin dormir.

Ahogado ahora por otra clase de recelos, 009 se sintió tan herido por esa falta de franqueza de lado de 003, que su mente se ocupo en forjar todo tipo de cuestionamientos.

"¿Acaso estaba avergonzaba de haber salido con Albert que decidió por no decírmelo? No, no lo creo, Albert no es del mal tipo, además lo han mantenido oculto desde hace mucho tiempo, esa no pudo haber sido la causa es demasiado absurda. Piensa Joe, Fue hace dos años... Pero, yo hace más de un año y medio que llevo enamorándola ¿Qué tal si cuando comencé a conquistarla, ella aún era la pareja de Albert? Lo más seguro, es que esa sea la razón por la que se quedo callada, para que no descubriera que salía con los dos"

-¡Joe Shimamura!- grito 003 molesta a causa de tan prolongada pausa y dándole un almohadazo a 003 con tal brío, que consiguió que el poderoso Cyborg 009 regresara a la conversación- Si te lo digo ahora es porque no halle manera alguna de decírtelo antes. Y en el caso, de que en tu complicada mente estés concluyendo que anduve con los dos al mismo tiempo, estas en un gravísimo error-

El poder de percepción que 003 desplegaba ante los ojos de 009, nunca había dejado de sorprenderlo.

"¿Será otra cualidad de su poder Cyborg o más bien de la famosa intuición femenina?"-se pregunto 009 con desmedido asombro, en tanto notaba como 003 giraba su cabeza para ignorarlo.

-Espero hayas escuchado bien, por que no quiero reclamos en un futuro- menciono 003 notoriamente enfadada y haciendo graciosos pucheros, pero obviamente sin la mínima intención de divertir a 009.

No obstante, remotamente podría haber conseguido robar una sencilla sonrisa de 009 en ese preciso instante.

-Pero lo que has dicho no despeja todas mis dudas, al contrario me has dado nuevas- respondió 009 con dureza.

No podía evitarlo, 009 quería respuestas y las quería ahora mientras contemplaba de reojo a 003.

-¿Cuáles dudas?- pregunto 003 realmente indignada, mandándole una fría e indolente mirada.

-¿Existe alguien a parte de ustedes dos que sabe de esto?... Además, no me has explicado por qué yo nunca me entere de tu romance previo con Albert. Contéstame por favor Francoise, por que necesito confirmar de una vez lo tonto y confiado que he sido contigo todo este tiempo ¿Por qué?- pregunto 009 totalmente decepcionado pero ante todo dolido.

Oír esos sólo logro que 003 sintiera ganas de llorar, pero conteniéndose pudo contestarle a 009 todas sus interrogantes.

-Por que yo fui quien así lo pidió y aunque Albert nunca estuvo de acuerdo, al final accedió cuando comprendió que iba a dolerme mucho que ustedes nos criticaran a causa de la diferencia de edades– respondió 003 con demasiada tristeza.

De pronto, 003 se puso de pie para regresar cuanto antes al pabellón, puesto que ya no tenía ningún deseo de continuar discutiendo con 009, con seriedad resolvió la otra duda del chico.

-Yo jamás hablaría de lo suyo y él nunca diría nada de mí, así que dudo haya alguien más que este enterado de lo mío con Albert-

Sin embargo, 009 también abandono con rapidez la cama y la detuvo sin parecer violento, pero de cualquier forma no pudo evitar brindarle un último reproche.

-¿Por qué si fue hace tanto tiempo que terminaron, tu fingías desconocer las razones de mi angustia? Si notabas perfectamente que los celos me consumían... ¿Para que mantenerme engañado?- interrogo 009 con una extraña mezcla de frustración, rabia y melancolía.

Siendo sujetada, 003 no podía evitar oír por más tiempo a 009 y como un desagradable recuerdo, la imagen de su rompimiento con 004 regreso a su memoria después de tantos años.

- Francoise, yo te amo y me duele hasta lo más hondo esta situación. Pero me queda la impresión de que no confías en mí, que nunca lo has hecho y que primero prefieres guardarte el secreto con Albert, aunque esto te implique ocultarme las verdades y empañar nuestra relación con algo que quedo en el pasado de ustedes-

Ante esta última recriminación, 003 comenzó a sentirse seriamente ofendida. Por lo que se tapo la cara con una mano y tratando de controlarse lo mayor posible, encaro a 009 con toda la sinceridad que este exigía.

Sobretodo, por que cansada de percibir que 009 jamás volvería a tenerle confianza, 003 entendió que tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Joe!... Si mi relación con Albert no prospero hasta la fecha es por que tu y solamente tu, te interpusiste en ella ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera antes?- menciono 003 visiblemente alterada.

-¿De que me estas hablando Francoise?- pregunto 009 con semblante ofuscado.

Deducía que estaban culpado de haber roto algo que ni siquiera conocía que existía.

Notando como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, 003 se aproximo cada vez más hasta 009, quedando separados por contados centímetros.

-Todo marchaba tranquilamente entre Albert y yo cuando de repente apareció Cyborg 009, el caballero veloz que con todas sus galanterías se fue entrometiendo- respondió 003 con un claro acento sarcástico.

Mientras, las manos de 003 que colgaban a su costado comenzaron a temblar.

-De haber sabido que tenías un compromiso, no te hubiese buscado- arremetió 009 con sequedad.

De repente y sin ninguna explicación, 009 no pudo evitar un mordaz comentario.

-Francoise, si todo marchaba a la perfección entre ustedes, entonces ¿Porqué me hiciste caso si ya tenías un novio?- interrogo 009 ansioso de escuchar lo que para él 003 usaría como pretexto para zafarse de esa.

-Por que Albert es un hombre sensato y gentil- respondió 003 bajando la mirada.

Luego 003 dio un breve suspiro y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Él se dio cuenta cuando me enamore de ti aunque yo nunca quise decírselo. No quería fallarle pero conociendo la verdad no hacíamos más que lastimarnos-

Estar oyendo tan sorprendente confidencia, provoco un serio remordimiento de conciencia en 009 y también que empezara a preocuparse más por lo que le decía a 003, tanto así que prefirió dejar que ella se desahogara y no intentar ni siquiera tocarla, por que después de todo estaba ansioso de continuar oyéndola.

-Hice hasta lo imposible para evitar que entraras en mi vida. No obstante todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, por que después no hubo más cabida en mi corazón que para ti. Así que Albert me aconsejo buscarte para dar lo nuestro por terminado-

Boquiabierto, 009 abrazo a 003 resguardándola en su pecho.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos y sin decir nada. Lo único que se oía, era el palpitar agitado del corazón de 009, quien ahora sobreentendía la única verdad.

Francoise nunca se había atrevido a confesarse, porque en todo ese tiempo se había sentido culpable y avergonzada con Albert. Es más, el propio Albert para evitar lastimarla, nunca se atrevió siquiera a reprocharle algo a ella y mucho menos a Joe.

-He sido un tonto- menciono 009 demasiado abatido olvidándose poco a poco de los desmedidos celos que sentía por 004 y recobrando la cordura al mismo tiempo- Estoy sorprendido, jamás me lo hubiese esperado de esta manera. Yo nunca tendría el valor de separarme de ti con tanta prudencia. Es admirable-

-Es un hombre juicioso y supo aceptarlo muy bien. Pero terminemos con esto, es la primera vez que hablo de ello y me incomoda; quiero que nunca más volvamos a tocar el tema ¿Estas conforme?-

Sin dejarse de abrazar, ambos Cyborg se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Desde luego que no- dijo 009 con expresión afligida.

-¡Joe! No quería escucharte decir eso- menciono 003 muy asombrada apartándose un poco del abrazo para mirarle mejor el rostro.

Pero 003 sólo pudo distinguir una ligera sonrisa enmarcando la cara de de 009.

-Es que ahora estoy apenado con Albert y más contigo. De hecho, de haber sido totalmente opuesto, yo aun seguiría enfadado con él por haberte separado de mi y trataría de hacérselo entrever cada que fuese posible, tan sólo para molestarlo- comento 009 sintiéndose un poco desalentado pero repentinamente algo provoca que cambie de opinión.

Notando como el rostro de 009 recobraba su aspecto inconforme, 003 comenzó a suponerse la razón del cambio tan brusco. Por lo que decidió desvanecer ella misma el abrazo.

-Bueno, de eso....- respondió 003 ya temiéndose lo que estaría por escuchar.

-Es cierto, si se la pasa criticándome enfrente de los demás, ya quisiera tener la cuenta de cuantas veces me ha ridiculizado en tu cara. Oye ¿Qué le pasa a tu ex? ¿Lo hace por lo que paso, o porque sencillamente es una persona inapelable que no acepta otras decisiones más que las suyas?-

-Así es él- respondió 003 con una risita nerviosa temiendo que 009 volviera a enfadarse- ¿Porqué no hablas de esto con Albert?-

-¿Bromeas? ¡HUM! Primero se burlaría de mí con sus sarcasmos. Mejor lo olvidamos- puntualizo 009 dejándose llevar por 003 a la habitación.

Espontáneamente, 009 levanto entre sus brazos a 003, cómo había recuperado una buena parte de su fuerza se la llevo cargando hasta su cama, ante la admiración de ella, quien contenta rodeo con sus brazos al chico por el cuello, para luego depositarle un apasionado beso, frente a las miradas atónitas de las enfermeras que los veían entrando al pabellón de los pacientes con Plasmodium Falciparum.

-Mientras tú ya no olvides que de ahora en adelante eres mi mujer, el tema queda por muerto- comento 009 bastante persuasivo después de acomodarla sobre su cama.

- Joe que cosas dices, sabes que no es cierto, entre tu yo no ha pasado nada como para que afirmes eso- menciono 004 sonrojada y sin embargo, tapándose con la mano una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Crees que estén profundamente dormidos?-pregunto 009 intrigado apuntando con la cabeza a los demás Cyborg que estaban en la pieza.

En tanto sintió deseos de contornear con sus dedos el prominente busto de 003.

-¡No empieces con tus cosas! Vete a tu cama- ordeno 003 presintiendo lo que podría ocurrirle.

Cubriéndose casi totalmente con su sábana y dejando a la vista su cara para cerciorarse de que le habían obedecido, 003 se encontró con la encantadora expresión de 009 quién hábilmente se reclino sobre ella tomándole peligrosamente de las muñecas para luego musitarle.

-Si yo fuera malo Francoise, no me importaría lo que piensas. Ahora estaría sobre ti sin importarme que todos pudieran escuchar nuestros sonidos bajos, aunque claro tendría el cuidado de correr la cortina para que no te diera pena- murmuro 009 con pose seductora, pero la risa casi estaba ganándole.

Aunque en el fondo, le hubiese gustado convencerla de jugar un poco antes de dormir.

- ¡A tu cama!-grito 003 pudorosa resistiéndose al pecaminoso deseo de seguirle la corriente.

Pero 009, no quería hacerle caso.

-Piénsalo, podríamos terminar lo que una vez planeamos- menciono 009 como último intento.

No obstante al no recibir respuesta, más que la mirada fría de 003 indicándole que dejara de sujetarla, 009 se encamino decepcionado hasta su cama, dejándola en paz.

-Pero llegara el día en que seas mía, recuérdalo- amenazo 009 notando como 003 fingía quedarse dormida.

Sin más remedio, 009 levanto el brazo para sujetar la cortina corrediza de la cama de donde estaba acostada su novia y corriéndola por completo, 003 se quedo resguardaba dentro de la privacidad que la cortina le otorgaba.

Pensativo 009 se fue a su cama.

Con cuidado se recostó, sintiéndose divertido por la escena anterior. Y luego, comenzó a conciliar el sueño imaginándose la cara de felicidad que pondría 003, cuando al volver a Japón, él le entregara el hermoso anillo de compromiso que le había comprado días antes de viajar hasta Kenya.

Continuara...

* * *

Este es el quinto capítulo corregido y aumentado. Aunque la trama no cambia.

Bueno, lo que sigue no lo he cambiado, ni pensé en hacerlo:

Deseo les haya gustado, por que me esforcé mucho para continuar escribiendo en Cyborg 009. La verdad y batalle bastante, no tuve la oportunidad de sentarme a escribir de corrido, así que de vez en vez le agregaba algo para que quedara. Aunque debo confesar que he escrito simultáneamente varios relatos que espero subir antes de que acabe la semana.  
  
Afortunadamente, me serví de los comentarios que he recibido (agradezco mucho a las personas que se han tomado la molestia), en especial los de harukurai para crear este capitulo, aunque no esta escrito fielmente conforme sus dos sugerencias, porque únicamente me apoye en una, me parece que el resultado quedo bien.  
  
Por lo que espero recibir sus opiniones, para constatarlo o echarme a llorar Jo, jo, Jo.....  
  
Hasta Pronto.


	6. Disgustado En La Playa

¿Qué será lo que habrá enojado tanto a 004? ¿Habrá tenido 002 que ver con eso? ¿O únicamente es que 004 se la ha pasado haciendo comparaciones con lo que alguna vez fue?

Ni los personajes, ni nada relacionado con Cyborg 009 me pertenece, esto es sólo un fanfic, que pretende divertir un poco.

El tiempo de este fanfic de vuelta es recién exterminado Fantasma Negro.

* * *

**¿Cuál Es La Tragedia?**

****

**Capítulo Seis: Disgustado En La Playa**

Con lentitud, 004 abrió su hermoso par de ojos azules y en cuestión de un segundo, pudo distinguir el agraciado resplandor de la mañana, filtrándose entre las cortinas de flores de la habitación de 003.

En eso, sin pretenderlo recordó que desde aquél día cuando le sugirió a 003 que buscara a 009, jamás había vuelto a poner un pie adentro de su alcoba.

No es que lo hubiera hecho muchas veces, pero en contadas ocasiones habían estado juntos en ese mismo lugar, justo cuando las ganas de estar solos eran mucho más grande, que la paciencia de esperar a que no hubiese nadie cerca que pudiera descubrirlos.

Acostumbraban a besarse por un rato o simplemente conversar de temas que los demás no tenían por que enterarse.

De vez en cuando, salían a pasear bajo la excusa de comprar las cosas que 001 iba necesitando y desde luego, éste siempre los acompañaba dormido. Andando entre la muchedumbre, aparecían con bolsas de compras provenientes de tiendas departamentales donde los juguetes, mamelucos y biberones eran las principales mercancías; provocando que las parejas como ellos murmuraran lo bien que se veía ese "matrimonio". Luego de eso, más felices que cuando dejaban la casa del Dr. Gilmore, se dirigían a un restaurante o al cine para después volver a reunirse con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, el resto del tiempo y enfrente de sus compañeros no eran más que amigos.

-Fuimos exageradamente discretos...- pensó 004 con expresión no melancólica pero si algo pensativa- Pero aún creo que ese fue el error que cometimos, no enterar a nadie de lo nuestro... Porque estoy seguro que si hubiese sido del conocimiento de 009, él no hubiese ido tras 003-

Luego dio un corto suspiro, pero aún así, con una peculiar alegría, 004 se incorporo de la merecedora y se dio un buen estirón para desentorpecerse.

Había dormido por casi diecisiete horas. Y si bien, en ocasiones se reconocía a si mismo como una máquina con complejos de humano, su estado anímico en la última semana había estado por lo suelos, así que después de tan merecido y prolongado descanso no podía sentirse mejor.

Cansado de estar vistiendo las mismas ropas desde hacía dos días, 004 apeteció un baño. Camino hasta la ventana y asomándose por el marco, pudo notar un precioso y deslumbrante día y a la vez, un centenar de turistas que se hallaban jugando en la orilla.

-Debo admitir que 002 tenía razón, la playa se ha atestado de hermosas mujeres-dijo 004 con medido asombro para luego darse la vuelta y encaminarse a la salida del cuarto.

De pronto, 004 sintió que algo no marchaba bien., así que volteo a todos lados tratando de descubrir que era.

-Tengo la sospecha de hay algo que falta- menciono 004 llevándose la mano al mentón.

Sin embargo, al no poder hallar una causa, sin más reparo caminó rumbo a la puerta y estando apunto de girar la perilla, le dio por voltear su mirada hacia atrás una última vez.

-¿Qué podrá ser?- pregunto 004 abriendo la puerta y poniendo un pie fuera de la recámara.

Pero haber girado la perilla, lo hizo fijarse en un detalle que había pasado desapercibido.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo; ayer deje la habitación abierta, después me quede dormido... ¿Quién habrá cerrado la puerta?.... No tiene sentido que me preocupe por eso. Mejor buscó a 001 para cerciorarme de que continué durmiendo- mencionó 004 bajando las escaleras.

No obstante a medio descender, los ojos de 004 se abrieron hasta más no poder, dejándolo más aturdido que cuando no podía dormir.

- ¡¡¡001!!! ¡¿En donde demonios esta?!- grito 004 regresando rápidamente hasta la mecedora en la que había estado durmiendo.

Suponiendo que 001 pudo haberse caído contra el piso cuando ágilmente se puso de pie, 004 sin ser presa del pánico pero bastante inquieto, con la mirada inspeccionó el suelo apresuradamente.

Pero no podía verlo por ningún lado, por lo que sin detenimiento se arrodillo e inclinándose junto a la cama de 003 se asomo pasmado y rogando al cielo para encontrar cuanto antes a 001 sin ninguna herida.

-Espero no haberlo lastimado, nadie me lo perdonaría- murmuro 004 comenzando a angustiarse- No lo veo por ninguna parte ¿Acaso se habrá ido rodando?-

Extrañado, 004 se puso de pie y con frialdad comenzó a analizar la situación. No había podido encontrar a 001 en el suelo, ni bajo la cama y era evidente que en ninguna parte de la recamara iba a hallarlo.

Repentinamente a su cabeza vertiginosamente vino una idea.

-Estoy seguro que 002 se llevó a 001- dijo 004 un poco molesto- Pudo haberme dejado una nota de perdido-

Por lo que decidido, se dirigió al otro extremo del pasillo hasta la habitación de 009 con la única idea en mente de ajustar cuentas con 002, pero al abrir la puerta descubrió la recamara completamente vacía.

-Esto sólo alimenta mis sospechas ¡Seguro que me va a oír!-masculló 004 enfadado y caminando velozmente hacia la planta baja de la casa del Dr. Gilmore.

Sin embargo, no halló a nadie. Sorprendido, 004 indago en la sala, en el comedor, la cocina y hasta el baño. No entendía que estaba pensando, pero antes de salir por la puerta de entrada, se cercioro de que las llaves del Sedán continuaran colgadas del portallaves localizado junto al marco de la puerta.

Tras comprobarlo, 004 dio un breve suspiro y de muy mal humor salió hasta el pórtico de la casa. Para su fortuna, la altura del cobertizo le permitió una vista mucho más amplia del panorama, por lo que a una gran distancia de ahí, 004 pudo distinguir a 002 con un traje de baño azul paseando por la playa con 001 bajo el ardiente sol. Y lo único que cubría a 001 de los intensos rayos era una camisetita blanca y un minitraje de baño color rojo.

-Esta loco. No se sabe medir- dijo 004 tapándose con la mano derecha los malos gestos que hacía con la cara.

En el otro lado de la Ribera, 002 levantaba las miradas de todas las chicas de su alrededor, quienes quedaban prendadas de la ternura que inspiraba ver a un hombre cuidando de un bebé.

-Miren, un lindo angelito- mencionó encantada una de las chicas en bikini que jugaban volleyball, quien dejo caer la pelota contra la arena por ir tras 002.

Sus compañeras, al oírla la imitaron y también se acercaron a 002 para coquetearle.

Entretanto, 002 estaba feliz de la vida siendo rodeado por cuatro esculturales jovenzuelas con poca ropa y no mayores de dieciocho años, que comenzaban a verlo como si se tratase de una estrella famosa del cine.

-Qué hermosas mejillas, están tan redonditas- dijo la misma chica, una rubia de cabellera ondulada hasta la cintura, al mismo tiempo que cariñosamente atrapaba una mejilla de 001.

-Es precioso y se ve tan tierno con su chupón- comento una pelirroja de cabello lacio hasta lo hombros y piel morena que acababa de llegar.

-Lo sé, es así por que es mi hijo- respondió 002 con su tan común pedantería, sorprendido del efectivo imán para chicas que era 001.

"Había leído que a las chicas les gusta ver a los hombres apuestos cuidando bebés, pero esto podría parecer absurdo. Que más da, antes de que aparezca 004 voy a divertirme por más tiempo"- pensó 002 mientras las cuatro mujeres comenzaban a tomarle mayor confianza para ganarse su afecto.

Pero sin siquiera sospecharlo por parte de 002, 004 ya había emprendido el camino para su encuentro. Y no iba con muy buena voluntad.

-¿En serio tu eres su papá?- pregunto intrigada una joven de cabello negro muy corto hasta la barbilla.

-¿Qué? Ah... ¡Ah si!- respondió 002 tratando de prolongar su mentira.

-Pero, yo no les veo ni el mínimo parecido- menciono una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, con expresión urdida y alzando con peligrosidad una ceja.

De pronto, las cuatro mujeres comenzaron a sentirse burladas, imaginándose que el atrevido pelirrojo de extraño peinado estaba usando a una criatura para llamar su atención. Y ellas, no se creían lo suficientemente estúpidas como para haber caído con el truco más viejo.

Por lo que comenzaron a aplicarle a 002 un despiadado interrogatorio.

-¡¿De donde sacaste a este indefenso niño?!- pregunto enfadada la chica de cabellos castaños recargando las manos en su cintura.

-¡¿Acaso te lo robaste?!- pregunto enojada la joven de roja cabellera avanzando hacia 002 con su puño por delante.

-¡Dios mío ¿Eres un secuestrador?!- pregunto encolerizada la mujer de cabello negro con una profunda cara de indignación.

-¿Porque separaste a un pobre bebé de los brazos de su madre? ¡Eres malo!- dijo furiosa la jovenzuela rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ante el ataque, 002 se quedo de una sola pieza. No podía creer que estuviese siendo confrontado de una manera tan audaz por unas chicas con cara de ángeles, que hacía apenas unos instantes parecían derretidas por él.

-Cálmense, yo puedo explicarlo todo- respondió 002 tratando de conservar la calma pero retrocediendo unos pasos sin darse cuenta.

"No puedo creer que se me haya salido la situación de las manos, esto no le hubiese pasado a 004"-pensó 002 apunto de abandonarlas con sus palabrerías.

No obstante, el pequeño equipo de mujeres en constante lucha contra los hombres desvergonzados y manipuladores, le había cerrado el paso a 002, dejándolo en medio de ellas.

"Podría irme volando, pero luego como se explicaría a los demás"-pensó 002 aferrándose a 001.

-¡002! ¡No sé a que demonios estés jugando pero devuélveme a 001 ahora!- grito 004 de modo bastante moderado pero con un claro tono de enfado cuando llego hasta ellos.

Llamando sin saber la curiosidad de estas chicas.

Por no haber prestado más interés que a sus compañeros, 004 permaneció firme junto a ellas con los brazos cruzados y sintiendo un enorme calor, debido a que no se había cambiado de ropa para salir tras 002 y seguía vistiendo una sudadera, pantalón y tennis.

Sorprendidas, la rubia, la pelirroja, la morena y la castiza, se le quedaron viendo fijamente a 004. Veían a un hombre mayor para ellas, vestido de una manera inusual en medio de la playa pero que luciera mucho más maduro y centrado que el pelirrojo, las dejo cautivadas y resueltas en conquistar sus atenciones.

-¿002?- pregunto la castiza llevándose el dedo índice a los labios para intentar pensar un poco pero su gesto lucía bastante provocativo.

- Pero... ¿Qué es 001?- pregunto la rubia con fingida inocencia mostrando más su busto y al igual que su trasero apenas cubierto con un diminuto bikini.

Equivocadamente, 004 había llamado a 002 y 001 por sus denominaciones Cyborg enfrente de la gente. Al percatarse de su error, 004 con extrema naturalidad y una cotidiana sonrisa, respondió a las dos preguntas.

-Quise decir Jet, entrégame a Iván- contesto 004 sin verlas detenidamente y dejando de cruzar los brazos.

-Con que el pequeñín se llama Iván, ¡Que lindo nombre!- menciono la morena con increíble jovialidad como si nunca hubiese acusado a 002 de ser un secuestrador de menores.

-De seguro y se llama igual que su papi ¿No es cierto?- comentó la pelirroja con tono sugerente y mirada ladina que no quitaba de encima de 004.

Era evidente que con sus poses indiscretas y actitudes insinuantes pedían a gritos halagos y hasta favores de 004. Pero éste no era un gramo de tonto. De inmediato supuso las malintencionadas pretensiones de estas jovenzuelas; quienes habían comenzado a apartarse de 002 para a abrirle paso a 004, cuando el primero le ofreció que cargara a 001.

Desafortunadamente para estas jovenzuelas, 004 se trataba de un sujeto de antiguas y educadas costumbres respecto a flirteos con damas desconocidas y pese a que estas fueran como ellas, del tipo no muy recatado, no iba a seguirles el juego.

"Mujeres, de todo lo que son capaces por agradar un hombre. Y eso que yo era el aprovechado... Me quede corto comparado con estas locas"- pensó 002 frunciendo la boca.

Para 002 tampoco cabía la duda. Ellas estaban comportándose como unas tontas por tener a 004 tan cerca y eso que instantes previos parecían capaces de golpear a 002.

-Ahí tienes Albert- dijo 002 con expresión molesta y cruzándose de brazos, luego de que 004 recibiera con cuidado a 001.

Dispuesto a irse, 004 no reparo en ver de cerca a 001 y le indico a 002 con un tic en los labios que era el momento de irse. Pero estando a punto de dejarlas varadas con sus livianas coqueterías, estas mujeres se interpusieron.

-¿Por qué tu hijo no lleva tu nombre?- pregunto la morena a 004 con voz todavía más melosa.

Y aunque 004 no quería hacerle caso a ninguna, no puedo evitar quedarse quieto y mirar fijamente a la chica que había peguntado eso. Las demás, al comenzar a sentirse ignoradas, hicieron por esforzarse más y no quedarse atrás.

-¿Mi hijo?...- pregunto 004 desconcertado pero con sus claros ojos azules clavados en los intensos ojos verdes de la morena.

-Si, tu hijo. No puedes negarlo, el parecido es tan grande- respondió la pelirroja acariciando el cabello de 001 con el propósito de ser ella quien más simpatizara a 004.

E increíblemente, consiguió que él también la mirara fijamente.

Por lo que en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, los tres fueron rodeados por las insistentes jóvenes.

Imaginándose que eso podría prolongarse durante horas, 002 no comprendía que estaba pasando con 004 y cansado de tan absurda situación, se decidió por entrometerse y acortar la plática. Además, en el fondo sentía deseos de borrar la mala imagen que había dejado en esas chicas, quienes lo había citado como un delincuente.

-Vamos Albert, responde de una vez por que mi sobrino no lleva tu nombre- dijo 002 sin ninguna clase de miramiento, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de 004.

Ese comentario trajo a 004 a la realidad y sintiéndose traicionado, se quedo asombrado y con la boca medio abierta.

"Otra vez 002 queriendo lucirse. En vez de que me ayude a salir de esta..."- pensó 004 mirando de reojo la mano que 002 había colocado sobre su hombro.

-¿Tu sobrino?.. Jet ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- pregunto Albert reparando todo lo posible por disimular su creciente enojo.

-Vamos no seas tan tímido- respondió Jet muy confiado luego de haber atraído sobre su cabeza el interés de todas.

De pronto la morena, la rubia, la pelirroja y la castiza se quedaron viendo entre sí, mostrando cara de sorpresa y hasta de decepción.

-Entonces... ¿No eres padre soltero?- pregunto la pelirroja con cara de puchero.

-Con razón trae un anillo de bodas- menciono la morena con desgana sujetando la cadena de oro que había sacado del cuello de 004.

No cabía duda, la morena tomó desprevenido a 004.

"Esta mujer seguro que trabajo para Fantasma Negro ¿Cómo se atrevió a hurgar mis cosas? Y más si las estoy usando"- pensó 004 apartándose con cuidado de ella y así sin ser grosero en lo más mínimo, persuadirla para que soltara su cadena.

Comenzando a hartarse de tan vergonzosa situación, 004 acalorado y ansioso de volver a la sombra, se dio media vuelta para comenzar a andar y dejarlas solas. Pero estas mujeres no tenían poder de percepción, así que continuaron acosándolo con las mismas preguntas. Por lo que dispuesto a revelarles la verdad para irse de una buena vez, 004 se quedo sobresaltado por escuchar a 002 responder por él.

-Por supuesto que es casado. Albert es el esposo de mi hermana- menciono 002 con una amplia sonrisa que consiguió disfrazar de franqueza y arrojo.

Haber escuchado eso, provocó que las jovenzuelas comenzaran a secretearse frente a 004 y 002, de vez en vez les dirigían una mirada cautelosa y con total hipocresía, dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo:

-¡¡OOHHH...Es una verdadera lástima!!!-

Exclamaron las mujeres con un ligero destello de esperanza en los ojos. Dejándole como impresión a 004, que aún le quedaba mucho por oír, cuando de pronto noto que las cuatro le hacían ojitos.

-Por eso tú traías al bebé, por que eres su tío. Eso quiere decir que es tu sobrino- comento la rubia con exagerada alegría mientras daba pequeños saltitos sobre la arena.

"No puede ser, aparte de descarada es tonta"- pensó 002 sin reflejar su pensamiento en el rostro.

-Discúlpanos por el mal rato que te hicimos pasar- dijo la castiza apoyando sus manos sobre los brazos cruzados de 002.

Que ante el asombro por esa muestra de apego, cambio de postura dejando que sus brazos colgaran de los costados, evitando con ello que la rubia continuara tocándolo.

-¿Pero?... La madre ¿En donde está?- pregunto la pelirroja haciendo las manos como si fueran visores para ver de lejos.

-Lo más seguro es no se trate de una buena mujer- menciono la morena con actitud pretenciosa.

-De seguro tienes problemas matrimoniales y para que el pequeño Iván no pudiera ver a sus padres discutir, su tío Jet se lo llevo de paseo ¿No es así Albert?- menciono la rubia jactanciosa con asombroso tono analítico y muy segura de haberlas tenido todas.

Ahora sí, Albert ya no daba crédito a lo que había oído

"No puede ser que ella misma se crea sus propias conclusiones, si es una torpe"-pensó 004 caminando de pronto para apartarse de una buena vez de ellas.

Afortunadamente, 002 hizo lo propio y siguiendo los pasos de 004, se despidió de las chicas, quienes triunfantes se tomaron todas de las manos para comenzar a dar de brincos y gritar al unísono.

-¡¡¡WIIIIPPIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!... ¡¡¡Si tenemos una oportunidad!!!....-

Mientras tanto, el disgustado de 004 ya se localizaba muy lejos de ahí pero caminaba en sentido contrario hacia la casa del Dr. Gilmore, imaginando que esas locas podían seguirlo con la mirada y enterarse de donde vivían.

Estaba que no cabía de lo enojado con 002, puesto que lo culpaba de exponerlo a una situación tan ridícula y de haber arriesgado a 001 con el intenso sol.

-No es posible que después de todo, 002 no haya madurado- murmuro 004 frustrado y aludiendo a la intensa batalla sostenida en contra de Fantasma Negro.

Por lo que 004 caminaba desconociendo los llamados de 002.

-¡Espera 004!- grito 002 tratando de alcanzarlo para irse juntos a donde fuera que 004 se dirigía tan rápido.

No obstante, 004 no hizo por hacerle caso, así que caminando entre los niños que divertidos levantaban castillos de arena, de golpe 002 sujetó del brazo a 004 cuando lo tuvo más cerca.

-¿Qué no escuchas? Te estoy pidiendo que me esperes- dijo 002 bastante incomodo por ver a su amigo tan alterado.

-¿Para qué? ¿Tienes más amigas que presentarme?- dijo 004 confrontándolo de manera ruda, ocasionando que los niños se fueran a jugar a otra parte.

Pero 002, tampoco estaba con buena disposición, por lo que no sería fácil intimidarlo.

-Sé perfectamente que lo que ocurrió, para ti esta fuera de todo límite. Pero ¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan molesto? Te conozco y se que no actuarías así en otro momento- menciono 002 con postura firme y tratando de hacer que 004 se sincerará.

Sin embargo, se notaba que 004 no pensaba en rendirle ninguna explicación. Y de manera súbita, zafo su brazo de la mano de 002 que lo tenía oprimido.

Por lo que ante este desafió, 002 trató de ofrecer las explicaciones que seguramente 004 estaba planeando exigirle.

-Si es por que me lleve a 001 sin tu permiso ¡Discúlpame! Yo también soy humano. Pero nunca lo descuide un solo segundo y por lo tanto nunca estuvo en peligro- respondió 002 con un ligero tinte apenado y sin dejar atrás su arrogancia.

De cualquier manera, 004 no pronuncio nada pero tratando de no verse tan resentido siguió sin quitarle la vista de encima a 002, quien cansado perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Basta con esto 004 ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estoy profundamente avergonzado?!- dijo 002 al borde de salirse de sus casillas.

Al mismo tiempo, la discusión estaba siendo observada por los asombrados bañistas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos. Así que sintiendo las miradas de la gente, 004 intentó por acabar con el espectáculo.

-¿Tienes idea lo mucho que me preocupe por 001? Incluso creí que lo había mandado al suelo mientras dormía- reclamó 004 con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-Ya te pedí disculpas- repitió 002 llevándose una mano atrás de la cabeza.

-¿Sabes cual es la peor parte? – pregunto 004 con la mirada más fría que tenía.

-¿Cuál?-respondió 002 con otra pregunta, sintiéndose estremecido.

-Ayer 001 parecía enfermo, por lo que mi inquietud por no encontrarlo casi me mata del susto- dijo 004 luciendo ofendido.

002 por un instante bajo la mirada, luego se le quedo mirando fijamente al inmenso mar y durante un rato, los dos se quedaron sin habla. Durante el transcurso de varios minutos, 002 estaba experimentando un remolino de arrepentimientos, pero de repente, sintió como 004 daba gentilmente dos palmadas en su espalda.

-Vámonos- dijo 004 contrariado, al mismo tiempo aguardaba a que 002 sin reñir accediera a su petición.

Y así, los dos hombres iniciaron el camino de regreso a la casa del Dr. Gilmore.

De nuevo en el pórtico, 004 abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar. No habían dicho nada durante el trayecto, pero 002 se había quedado con muchas dudas por haber presenciado la reacción de 004 ante aquellas chicas. Por lo que se quedo de pie en el umbral de la puerta, recordándolo.

Al verlo tan pensativo, 004 en el fondo aceptó que había estado esperado mucho de 002 y que después de todo, al igual que 009 y 003, 002 se trataba de un jovenzuelo con ansias de pasarla bien. Así que se quedó a su lado, contemplándolo.

-¿Por qué no te vas a divertir un poco? Yo puedo quedarme solo con 001- menciono 004 con un inusitado sosiego.

Consiguiendo que 002 se quedara asombrado tras oírlo, por que en el fondo tenía muchas ganas de irse cuanto antes para conocer a más chicas.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que quisiera estar muy lejos de aquí, pero primero te ayudare a enterrar los platillos de 006 y luego me voy ¿Te parece?- respondió 002 bastante complacido.

Sin embargo, que le recordarán los platillos de 006, provocó ahora que 004 fuera quien resultara sorprendido.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Demonios! No tardara en llegar- dijo 004 atónito, puesto que nunca había deseado desairar a 006, pese a lo profundo que detestaba su comida, a él lo apreciaba mucho.

-Despreocupate viejo, 006 no volverá hasta mañana- respondió 002 con socarronería e invitando con un gesto a 004 para que entraran juntos a la vivienda.

Pero la mirada fulminante de 004 se posó encima de 002 al pasar a su lado.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así- comento 004 disimulando su ligero desagrado, cuando por fin los tres se hallaron en medio de la sala.

A lo que 002, contesto con una sencilla sonrisa. Y luego, enfrente de 004 se dirigió a la contestadora telefónica.

-Después que me desperté y te quite a 001; a la salida me dio por revisar la contestadora y así fue como escuche este mensaje- dijo 002 muy seguro de sí y luego, a 004 con mucha amabilidad le pregunto- ¿Quieres oírlo?-

Accediendo, 004 se sentó sobre el sofá, entretanto oía la grabación, examinaba a 001 para constatar si había sucedido alguna mejoría en su piel.

MENSAJE:

Antes que nada 004 te ofrezco disculpas. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de dejarte solo con 001. Yo ahora me encuentro en la India para poder surtirme con las especias de la mejor calidad. Te ruego que no te enojes, pero no pude resistirme a la tentación ¡JIU,JIU,JIU! Pero tan pronto regrese, te compensare preparándote algo realmente delicioso a base de chili y pimiento hindúes. Hasta pronto.

La grabación termino de reproducirse y 004 estaba complacido por dos razones. Que tenía hasta el día siguiente para deshacerse de la comida que 006 preparó y que el salpullido que 001 padecía había desaparecido.

-Ves como no hay de que preocuparse- menciono 002 con notable acento victorioso haciendo referencia a la grabación- Oye 004 ¿001 se encuentra bien? Porque cuando me lo lleve, yo no lo vi enfermo-

Al decir esto la expresión de 002 se distinguía muy preocupada.

-Eso fue ayer, pero por lo que veo hoy amaneció mucho mejor, pero si esta algo irritado por el sol. 002 no vuelvas a pasearlo sin ponerle bloqueador solar- respondió 004 levantando hasta la altura de su cara a 001, que dormía tranquilamente.

Al notar este mimo, 002 sintió curiosidad por saber del por que a veces, 004 se comportaba tan afectuoso con 001.

-¿Por qué no adelantamos de una vez el trabajo?- pregunto 004 con el único fin, de que 002 le quitará de encima esa mirada tan extraña.

-¿Qué? ¡Así! Hagámoslo- respondió 002 dándose de inmediato a la huida, debido a sintió el sutil tono amenazante de 004.

Distinguiendo como 002 había entrado al comedor, 004 usando una de sus astutas sonrisas acostó a 001 sobre el loveseat y de inmediato se dirigió al mismo lugar.

Trabajando juntos, 002 y 004 rápidamente asearon la mesa. Con mucha aversión 004, deposito toda la comida descompuesta en el interior de una gran bolsa negra que era sujetada de las orillas por 002, quien tampoco hacía por disimular su asco.

Luego de eso, 004 se fue a buscar la escoba y tan pronto volvió también trajo consigo la pala que habrían de usar, la cual dejo recargada en una silla. Con rapidez, 004 barrió los restos de lo que alguna vez fuera la cuna de 001. Y como era de esperarse, también los introdujo dentro de la bolsa de basura. Viendo esto, 002 no imaginaba como la cuna se había hecho pedazos, pero tampoco quiso preguntar.

-002 ¿Por favor podrías traerte la pala?- pregunto 004 bastante entretenido por hallarse anudando la enorme bolsa con un cordel.

- Si- respondió 002 con cara de tedio mientras 004 no lo veía por estar llevándose al hombro la bolsa de basura.

Transcurrieron varios minutos para que 002 excavara un hoyo de tamaño considerable en el patio de la casa, en donde 004 arrojó adentro la bolsa. Para que 002 se fuera cuanto antes a pasear por la playa, 004 le pidió que le entregara la pala y así comenzar él solo a cubrir el agujero con la arena.

No obstante, 002 no quiso apartarse de su lado y viendo la oportunidad de saber las razones por las que 004 en dos ocasiones se quedo escuchando lo que esas mujeres tan atrevidas le decían, se decidió por sacar el tema.

-Sabes 004, otro hombre se hubiese aprovechado de tu suerte- comento 002 tratando de oírse bastante misterioso y con ello lograr que 004 se interesara en lo que le decía.

-¿De que me estas hablando?- pregunto 004 con extrañeza pero sin voltear a mirarlo por encontrarse paleando arduamente.

Entre tanto, las palmeras se mecían suavemente de un lado a otro.

-Vamos, de las cuatro mujeres que estuvieron suplicándote para que las mirarás- respondió 002 con cara de despreocupado pero muerto por la curiosidad.

Por lo que nunca se imagino, la respuesta que 004 le daría.

-No soy estúpido, enredarse con una mujer como ellas es condenarse la vida- respondió 004 con una mirada bastante maliciosa.

Perplejo 002, comenzó a carcajearse.

-Tendrás razón, pero las cuatro eran realmente preciosas- mencionó 002 con una amplia sonrisa y cruzando los brazos, noto como 004 se había incorporado para mirarlo.

-Y menores de edad-repuso 004 increíblemente divertido al mismo tiempo que trataba de no oírse tan mojigato.

A la vez, la brisa de la costa los envolvía.

-¡Por favor! Esas chicas suplicaban tu amor. De haber sido conmigo hubiese escogido a la castiza, esa se veía que podía hacer arder un dormitorio o ¿No notaste como se llevo los dedos a la boca?- mencionó 002 con cierto cinismo, no cabía duda de que se trataba de una conversación entre hombres.

-¿002 No te da vergüenza lo que dices? Por lo cielos uno cree conocer a sus amigos- dijo 004 mordazmente, con el único fin de seguir haciendo reír a 002.

El momento era tan ameno entre ellos, que 002 no pudo evitar contar una indiscreción.

-Jamás despreciaría a una chiquilla como esa, aunque confieso que prefiero a las mujeres mayores- respondió 002 observando como 004 volvía a dedicarse en enterrar cuanto antes la bolsa.

Por lo que se le hizo muy fácil continuar hablando sin medir sus palabras.

-Pero tampoco te finjas un santurrón, por que tu eres quien en verdad gusta de las mujeres realmente jóvenes- menciono 002 sin siquiera pensarlo un poco.

La leve sonrisa que 004 ostentaba por estarse divirtiendo con 002 desapareció. En el instante después de escucharlo, las facciones de 004 se endurecieron.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?- pregunto 004 con tono enajenado e irguiendo su postura, recargo la pala como si fuese un bastón

Sin embargo 002 no dudo en contestar, aún cuando estaba perplejo por estar siendo escudriñado por la expresión irascible de 004.

-Por 003- respondió 002 sosteniéndole con valentía la mirada a 004- Recuerdo muy bien, que ustedes dos se gustaban-

A pesar de oírlo, 004 no iba a darle la razón a 002.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?"-se pregunto 004 rabiando por dentro a causa de que 002 dejara en manifiesto, que conocía la relación que él junto con 003 mantuvieron tan celosamente oculta.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?"-se pregunto 004 rabiando por dentro a causa de que 002 dejara en manifiesto, que conocía la relación que él junto con 003 mantuvieron tan celosamente oculta.

Pero prefirió continuar con su tarea.

Porque se convenció de que no tenía caso defender algo que en verdad sucedió. Que al fin y a cabo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a rendir explicaciones.

Creándose un silencio bastante incomodo para 002. De pronto, 004 había terminado de enterrar la basura.

-Entrare a la casa para darme un baño y tú, sabrás que haces con tu tiempo- dijo 004 con desmedida frialdad, desconociendo abiertamente la charla anterior.

Entrando calmadamente a la casa, 004 dejo afuera a 002 seriamente ensimismado, debido a la fiereza con la que éste último, lo había visto clavar la pala contra en suelo.

Continuará...

* * *

Que gusto volver a trabajar en esto, les mando muchos saludos y aguardo la esperanza de que les haya gustado este capítulo, por que tarde meses ideándolo.

Desde julio para ser exacta.

Como tuve que hacer un retroceso para reorganizar todo el fanfic durante más de tres meses, pude detallar la mayoría de lo diálogos, porque nada de más de repasarlos para poder continuar con la historia hacía que me quisiera dar de golpes contra la pared.

Por lo que resalte unas cosas y cambie una.

Fue muy difícil ToT.

Me dejo cansada pero creo que valió la pena. Lo curioso es que me gusto y creo que halle más tela de donde cortar.

Por cierto, con mucho cariño dedico esta actualización a todas aquellas personas que tuvieron la gentileza de dejar un review para este fanfic, no interesa el capítulo, lo que me importa es que se hayan tomado el tiempo de mandar su opinión.

Gracias por ese detalle.

Hasta Pronto.


End file.
